All The King's Horses
by GoTunks
Summary: One bond forms as another bond breaks, but can they be together again? Which is more tragic, a child deprived of learning or a child deprived of her mothers love? The Vejiitain Empire's rule is just beginning. TP
1. Prologue

This story reflects 3 years worth of work for me which I'm proud to finally share. I started it and wrote the first four chapters and then abandoned it due to other events happening in life and having no true end or meaning for the title. Until now, when I realized what the title meant all along. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think. The chapters will be posted over the coming days and weeks, but I won't hold the chapters hostage but any and all feed back is accepted and appreciated.

For a little background: Vejiita-sei still exists due to Frieza's early defeat at the hands of Gokou which afford him a position to serve on Earth as part of the grand Empire that arose courtesy of expansion by our proud Prince turned King. Every six years the King tours his expansive Kingdom, including far and distant planets as part of his Duty and ensuring order and all laws are followed. The most important aspects of Saiya-jin life being their honor, duty, and pride.

Ages will be present as needed but ultimately this fic is dedicated to Trunks and Pan and the mystery a bond. All will be explained in future installments but don't hesitate to let me know if I missed anything and I'll do my best to answer.

**All the King's Horses**

**Prologue**

**888888888888888888888**

"Tell me again, why we came all the way to this mud ball father?"

Grunting in annoyance, King Vejiita stands stoically at the top of the grassy hill, his flowing mahogany cape weaving in the gentle spring breeze. With his strong arms crossed over his armored chest and the royal emblem shinning from his left breast under the golden Earth sun, he looks over his shoulder with a scowl to his sixteen-year-old son and heir to the Saiya-jin throne. "Because brat," he drawls with a sneer. "If you're to be King. You must know your kingdom and your heritage."

Brushing the wrinkles from his own deep navy cape, Trunks approaches the spot where his father stands, not bothering to close the hatch to his own pod nor ensure the two palace guards whom accompanied them are following. His royal blue spandex suit and pearly white armor reflects the image of his father's as he too stops atop the hill and looks out across the valley. Knee high grasses and reeds sway in the cool breeze and blooming sakura's dot the scape. Barely a cloud accents the sapphire blue sky, the image driving Prince Trunks to suck in a deep breath. "This place is..." He whispers, forming his words, only to have them cut from his tongue.

Grunting impatiently, Vejiita snaps his head to the left as his scouter beeps and a marker begins blinking, directing his vision across the valley floor and northwards to the looming mountains. "Your Mothers' home," he interrupts gruffly, not patient enough to indulge his own blood. Expecting his entourage to follow, the proud Saiya-jin King leaves his precipice in search of what his archaic ear piece has found. "Every six years, you will come here," he grunts again, walking briskly, reveling at the hunt laid out before them.

Cinching his heavy leather belt around his waist so his broad sword rests on his right hip, Trunks hurries after his father, wondering what could have caught his attention. Waiving over his shoulder for their guards to follow, he too fumbles to clamp his scouter to his ear, frustrated that the infernal device is malfunctioning again. "What is it?" He wonders, falling a step behind Vejiita's steady gate.

**888888888888888888888**

"Pan-chan, don't wander too far!" Videl calls over her shoulder, kneeling in the meadow upon their large blanket, a well worn book lying open in her lap.

Hearing the four-year-old bundle of energy giggling playfully behind her, she can't help but sigh contentedly at the peaceful day. To think, so many wars and battles have plagued the history of the plains they now enjoy. Despite the grip held by the Saiya-jin empire on their peaceful little planet, Videl is warmed by the Demi-Saiya-jin she calls mate and the child they created together, whom is currently tumbling around through the reeds and wild flowers. 'What did I do to deserve my perfect family?', she sighs to herself with a soft smile, before diving back into the words before her.

_'A beautiful treasure trove, intoxicating and grand, she dare not breath for fear it would leave. The warmth of the gift from heaven burns deep inside, when a speckle of dust drifts on the wind, drawing her to clear her eye. Sniffling slight before batting her eyes, the world around her crumbles, her gift vanishing with the fraction of a blink and a cry...'_

Humming a happy tune which exists only in her mind, Pan digs playfully through the forest of grasses, hunting her latest grasshopper friend. It's a simple world, reflecting in her shinning midnight eyes, as she continues deeper into the green sea, the warm wind occasionally bowing the blades to her and tickling her nose. Waiving her tail casually above her, the tip of her furry brown appendage barely peeking above the top of the colorful flowers and wheat.

"Hah! Caught you!", she cheers gleefully, bounding forward and pouncing into a clod of dirt , landing in a crouched position. Reddened clay dirt dusts her once pristine white dress sandals and up the well worn legs of her favorite denim overalls, not that she minds. Cupping her hands as carefully as any four-year-old can, she chances a peek inside to ensure she's truly snagged her prey. Giggling again in triumph, a small sneeze tickles her nose, for only moments later she finds herself hoisted by the straps of her pants and held suspended in mid-air. Surprised by her capture but happy just the same, she grins wide like the Son she is, instantly drawn to the deep blue eyes staring back at her. "Hi!", she purrs in delight.

"A Saiya-jin cub?", Prince Trunks whispers in surprise, entranced by the peculiar child they stumbled upon, whom now stares back at him as if they were long time friends. The small but powerful ki she radiates, pouring over his senses in it's warming grace.

Stepping towards his son, Vejiita signals for their guards to approach Videl, while he takes a good look at Pan before sneering and looking away once more. "Obviously a spawn of Kakorotto." Watching his men near the woman relaxing only a hundred or so meters away, followed by her scream echoing throughout the valley.

"A Demi-Saiya-jin?" Trunks corrects, more surprised by the young girl as she swings her legs playfully, her tail still waiving behind her before wrapping around his wrist. "I thought there were only two Saiya-jin's here."

"I'm Pan," the raven haired pixie proclaims, either unconcerned or not noticing her own mother's scream as her attention is focused solely on her captor. "What's your name?" Warmth radiating from her soul deep eyes, she suddenly gasps, a wave of sadness washing over her as she looks back to her still clasped hands.

"What's wrong?", he questions back in concern, instantly feeling a strange sensation of never wanting to see this child so sad.

Sniffing a little, Pan opens her hands a bit to show him her find. "Hoppie's sleeping," She confirms, with a maturity beyond her tender age. "He always sleeps when we play together," Exhaling a held breath, she lets her grasshopper friend fall back into the grasses which are just out of reach of her short legs, before looking up and meeting Trunks' eyes once more.

Unable to resist smiling in return at the young girl, Trunks moves to holding her properly, propping her on one hip and wrapping both his arms around her. "The planet definitely makes some beautiful hybrids, ne father?", Trunks idly observes, not removing his eyes from the raven haired girl, chuckling lightly when she cups his cheeks with her tiny hands.

"You're pretty," Pan coos as well, in an eerily similar tone.

Snorting in disgust, Vejiita paces forward as a thrashing Videl is dragged towards him, the guards having a firm hold on each of her arms. "You're both hideous," he sneers, glancing Videl once over before signaling the guards to unhand her as she slumps to the ground.

Shaken with a mix of fear and rage, both for her daughter and family at home, Videl gathers every ounce of courage and strength in her quaking body to rise back to her unsteady feet. "Give me my baby!", she demands in desperation, attempting to lunge forward to grab her, but only to be swatted back by Vejiita and landing on her rear.

"You will answer my questions woman, and answer only. Your answers will decide your worlds fate," Vejiita threatens, half stepping between the shaken woman and the Prince, who's currently enraptured with her child. He narrows his eyes further though when she's still bold enough to glare back at him without restraint. "Why is there a Saiya-jin child on this rock? Unreported to the crown?", he demands gruffly.

"Please," she begs, moving to rest on her knees as she watches Pan laugh and interact with who she assumes to be the Prince. "She's my baby, not Gokou's. She wasn't even born until after your last visit," hoping to appeal to his parental instincts, she knows now is not the time to try the battle techniques which she'd been learning from the Son men.

A quiet floats through the valley, not even a bird or bug breaking the silence as the king ponders the words from the woman kneeling before him. Glancing over his shoulder once to see his own son laugh as he coos the younger demi, tapping her on her nose and drawing a squeal, his glare intensifies as he reflects it back to Videl.

"Regardless," Vejiita barks, brushing his billowing cape back over his shoulders. "The law is the law. All Saiya-jin children born off planet, are to be reported to the crown," hissing his words, he clenches a fist over his royal crest in emphasis. "Once they are weened, they're to return to my kingdom to be trained! Only then, after they have served their King, will they be allowed to be with their family."

With a giggle and a soft purr, Pan curls further into Trunks arms, oblivious to anything else around her. Drawn by his scent, she cuddles as close to his neck as she can, purring once more when he brushes his fingers through her hair. Her tail tightens it's hold as well, snuggly wrapped around the same wrist which is holding her in place. Her instinctual affections draws a chuckle from the young Prince as her eyes never stray from his face.

"I think I'll keep you as a pet," he murmurs softly, patting her gently on her soft peach colored cheek. Glancing up briefly to see his father watching him over his shoulder, Trunks smirks and turns on his heel, heading back the way they'd come from their pods. "My name is Trunks Briefs Vejiita," he says, answering her previous question. "And I am your Prince, my little Pan-chan."

Enraged and boiling, by the nerve of the Royals, Videl slowly raises to her feet again. Gohan had warned her of them, Gokou and Chichi as well, as well she'd heard many stories of the times they've come before. "Don't you touch her you monsters!" She cries out, forming a ball of ki in each of her hands, willing to fight though out numbered and outclassed.

Turning back and scowling ever deeper, Vejiita glares at the annoying woman before him, noting her defensive and well trained stance. Brushing his cape aside, he too lifts his palm towards her, forming a much larger blast of his own. "Restrain yourself woman. You don't want to challenge me," he commands, as the two guards roughly grab her arms, forcing her back to her knees.

Biting back a sob, Videl quickly locks glares with the King again not allowing herself to be beat so easily. "What more do you want?" she demands, a rage burning in her azure eyes which Vejiita has only seen one other place. "You already control this planet. You have Gokou's loyalty. You took Bulma from her friends and family and you even took Goten from Chichi and we've never seen them since!" The tears streaming down her cheeks, she refuses to let him hear her pain.

Prepared to defend their King, Vejiita waives his guards off, dropping his own attack as well as they release her arms and step back. Stepping in front of her, he crosses his arms, his glare never easing. "My terms were clear. Kakorotto was granted status above what he was born for, as well as residence on this planet, for his services to the throne. A Status his heirs too can enjoy." He recites from memory, the words spoken from his father all those decades ago."In exchange for his free roam on this frontier planet, each Saiya-jin born is to return to Vejiita-sei to be trained in our customs. Traditions." He shouts his final words, nearly growling. "He was even granted to keep his first born here to appease his mate, despite the agreement he made."

Sniffing slightly, Videl dips her head, just long enough to brush her tears away with the back of her hand. Balling her hand into a fist and biting her lip, Videl considers her chances, her ki flickering and registering on their scouters, before snapping her head up again and lunging forward with all the speed and power she can muster. Thrusting forward, she aims her fist for the Saiya-jin King's temple, hoping to get a lucky hit before he can react. Every ounce of hope in her body riding on this single attack.

And with precise aim, the punch hits it's target, but to her dismay, Vejiita doesn't flinch or even move from the force. Grunting gruffly, he then returns Videl the favor, unfolding his arms and with the flick of his wrist, bats her away with the back of his hand. Skidding more then twenty feet in a cloud of dust and uprooted grasses, Videl slowly tumbles to a stop as a loud rumbling fills the valley.

Looking over their shoulders to watch the pod launch, the three Saiya-jins watch the Prince's space capsule arc across the uniquely blue sky until it disappears over the horizon. Taking only a moment to wonder on Trunks' behavior, they each turn back to Videl who now lay in a heap amidst the grasses. Approaching her quietly, the royal guards take a more watchful stance as their King addresses her one last time.

"Your brat has been taken by the Crown Prince of Vejiita-sei," Vejiita informs, leaving no room for discussion. "Tell your mate. Your daughter will return if she so chooses once her training is completed. If he finds the need to attempt to reclaim her, a space pod will be left at the south end of this valley, coordinates already set in place of your less evolved methods of travel. I'll be waiting for him in my throne room." He scoffs once more, kicking the dirt with his boot, before turning and taking to the air.

Knowing the Guards are following, they flare their ki's, powering back to their pods, not worrying over the condition in which they've left Videl.

**888888888888888888888**

"_You were deprived of your right to learn. To grow. To lead."_

"_Why would they do that?"_

"_Because they loved you. More then you'll ever understand."_

"_Love? Is that a type of bond?"_

"_Perhaps...I don't think we're supposed to truly know."_

_Silence._

"_Oh."_

**888888888888888888888**

****888888888888888888888****

****888888888888888888888****

-Without giving anything away, Pan's reaction will be explained.

Hope you've enjoyed so far and let me know what you think! The next chapter will follow shortly and yes it's completely written and just in need of further reading and proofing.

'Tchus

Tunks~


	2. All the King's Horses

Thanks for the feedback everyone, I hope you enjoy this next installment. Just as a note, time will occasionally move more quickly but some parts will come back and be addressed. Please don't hesitate to let me know if something needs to be improved.

**All The King's Horses**

**Chapter One**

**All the King's Horses**

**88888888888888888888888**

"_You are granted the title of Princess in waiting, an indirect line for the crown."_

_At five years old and proud as any elite, Pan stands tall and solitary in the all consuming room, surrounded by shadows, minus the ring of light illuminating her small form as well as the other few occupants of the room. Barely over three feet tall and still a child by any means, a defining scowl which she perfected in just under a year dances on her lips. A look that on most children would be silly or souring, but on her, only adds to the strange allure she possesses, unmatched by any other female Saiya-jin on the planet, no matter their age. _

_Dressed in the black spandex of an elite, from the long pants and sleeveless top, her look is completed by silver boots and armored chest plate, custom made and only for her. A medallion made of silver and strung from a thin but unbreakable chain, hangs around her neck and glistens much like her Onyx eyes in the glow of the torch light dotting the room. Engraved on the medallion, is the image of a majestic soaring eagle, clutching a broad sword in it's talons and firing a radiant ki blast from it's open beak._

"_That medal will grant you free roam. You are the sole property of the Crown Prince and no one can out rank you, outside of the Royal Family."_

_Clutching the medallion in one ungloved hand, Pan bows gracefully, her waist length raven hair surrounds her like a midnight veil. Much like the similarly colored satin cape which is cinched at her shoulders and running in ripples to the floor. _

"_Your service is an honor to the Kingdom. Use your power well child."_

**88888888888888888**

Sitting in the center raised chair on the ships bridge and watching the radiant Earth outside the windows, Trunks rests quietly, still holding a now sleeping Pan in his arms. A few Saiya-jins and minor workers of other species scurry about, preparing the Royal convoy for the month long trip back to Vejiita-sei. Only minutes ago, the other three capsules had docked in the hangar bay and a new, unoccupied space pod was launched once again back to the planet below.

Sighing lightly, he doesn't budge as the door behind him slides open and the pilot is signaled to ignite the engines and head towards home. The feel of the young Saiya-jin's tail still wrapped securely around his wrist sends waves of peace through his body, he didn't even reprimand the third class soldiers who failed to acknowledge his arrival or presence in his commanders chair since returning to the ship. Something that before his duty-bound trip to the land of his mother, would have ended in the commiter being sentenced to a level ten sparring session in the training room, courtesy of his Majesty.

"It's called an Ethereal Bond," Vejiita answers the unasked question of the feelings floating in the mind of his son. "It only happens once in a millenia, you are truly the next King."

Startled from his trance by his fathers words, Trunks turns his head to question the man standing over him. "Father?", the Prince asks, confusion lacing his features and reflecting in his eyes.

"You have your mothers' eyes," Vejiita snorts in amusement before turning to leave for some much preferred training. "She'll be loyal to you like no other."

**88888888888888888**

"_Your Father did come to reclaim you, you know."_

"_I don't remember..."_

"_Three times to be exact. His first visit was six months after you arrived and then again a year after that. The final time was two years later when he even brought your Grandfather with."_

"_Why did he stop?"_

"_Because I returned your Uncle to them instead, his training was complete, though how he disagreed."_

"_He was angry, I remember his ki vaulting, it gave us all chills."_

"_It took a month to repair the throne room."_

_Heh._

**88888888888888888888888**

A day shy of six months on Vejiita-sei and already more then a member of the family, the energetic four year old known as Pan sits beside her equally spirited three year old Princess, Bura. Both dressed in over sized night shirts which hang past their knees, they occupy the center of Trunks large and fluffy canopy bed, giggling as the Prince himself storms into the room and slams the door behind him.

"Lousy, arrogant, obnoxious..," Trunks curses, a line of obscenities longer then the night of the three moons, as he stomps around his room and the two girls watch. Tearing off his cape and stripping his armor over his head, he flings the offending garbs across the room in the same motion which lands his gold and silver crown on his bed. Grumbling once more, he drops his gloves where he stands and disappears into his bathroom to change out of his formal armor.

Grinning mischievously and eying Bura before moving to her knees, Pan slowly crawls across the bed to the shinning crown which lays upside down on the edge of the bed. Moving stealthily in silence, she pauses only once to glance over her shoulder to see her Princess scoop her favorite baby doll into her arms and smooth the creases in it's yellow dress, before continuing on to her goal which gleams under the soft overhead light.

Tenderly touching the cold metal with her small fingers, she turns the ornate piece right side up, leaning in to inspect it. Strips of gold shaped to resemble the blade of a sword interconnected with one another by bonds of silver, each lighter section is adorned by a sparkling blue diamond like nothing any commoner could ever dream to see. Bitting her lip to stifle a laugh, the sound of the water turning off in the bathroom vaguely registers in her ears, Pan lifts the crown into her hands to see her reflection in the gold.

Daring one last glance over her shoulder, she dips her head to place the semi-oval piece on her head, resting it at an angle on her ears to keep it in place. Exhaling a breath which she didn't know she held, she glances up, knowing that no one, not even the Princess dared to touch the crown. Grinning ever brighter, she turns back to the open bathroom door, only to find her view blocked by a wall of tan and white.

"Trunks-kun," Pan happily greets her Prince, tilting her chin up to look him in eyes, the crown then slipping farther down her brow to rest just above her onyx eyes.

Looking through his now wet bangs, dressed in a more comfortable tan sleeveless tunic and off-white sweats, Trunks can't prevent the most minute of smiles from curling his lips. "My princess," he murmurs affectionately, dropping his damp towel at the foot of his bed before using his curled fingers to lift Pan's chin, causing his crown to slip further to the bridge of her nose. "That would be mine, Pet, you'll just need to be patient for now." He coos to her, earning a grin before lifting the crown from her ears and depositing it on his bureau before rounding the side of his inviting bed.

"I thought I was your Princess," Bura pouts, soured by the attention her dear brother has been pouring over the girl he brought back from their mothers home.

Sighing, already exhausted from his earlier argument, Trunks throws back the covers on his bed, prepared to dive into the enticing warmth. "You are, but you are everyone's Princess. While Pan-chan is mine alone," He murmurs wisely, climbing under his covers and leaving room for the girls to curl up beside him, before tripping off the lights from the panel beside his bed. Quickly allowing sleep to woo him, that growingly familiar warmth washes over him once again, as his raven haired pixie curls against his sculpted and toned arm.

"Trunks-kun?"

"Hai."

"Will I always be your Princess?"

"Hai."

"Promise?"

**88888888888888888**

"_That was night before he came."_

"_I don't remember, but what of the fight?"_

_Laugh._

"_Child..."_

_Scowl._

"_I've taught you well."_

_Pride._

**88888888888888888888888**

"Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday LETS EAT!" Humming happily, highly uncharacteristic of an elite, and skipping merrily through one of the many window lined corridors, a freshly eight-year-old Pan lopes past the grand ballroom, banquet hall, and Royal dinning room, among other elaborately adorned crevices of high society.

Clutching her hands behind her back, but hidden by her mane of hair now draping to her knees, Pan kicks her heals up to her jaunt while her treasured medallion raps against her chest plate in rhythm to the song which she knows not, how she knows. For once embracing a days reprieve from training, paying no mind to the many servants and palace guards who smile fondly at the peculiar behavior of his majesty's spirited sprite, as she makes her way along the passage to the gilded doors of the receiving hall which opens on to the dais of the throne of all Saiya-jin Kings.

"The law is the law," King Vejiita's booming voice vibrates violently through the heavy doors, followed shortly after by a metallic clank and a resounding thump. "The words of the King before me, and I quote..."

Heart pounding with overflowing pride as the words of the thirteen honors of a Saiya-jin warrior are quoted word for word, with a precision known only to the most elite of elites, warming her keen ears. Pan murmurs the words in sync with her King, the words that were thrust upon her the minute she took a single step on Vejiita-sei's rusty soil. His majesty's firm voice of credence moves her in a way no normal child her age would know, willing her to throw open the doors and recite the words rushing through her veins.

Her small hands resting on the chilled surface, she's about to push forward with all her might, when she suddenly finds herself swept off her feet and into a set of arms she's come to know so well.

"There's my Princess," Trunks drawls playfully, cradling 'his' Pan gently while still managing to keep two well stuffed duffel's slung over his shoulder.

Squealing in delight, Pan clutches the medallion hanging around his neck which mirrors the one she also wears, "Trunks-kun!" Her previous focus, long vanished, she glances over her Prince's attire before meeting his crystalline eyes. "My Prince, you're dressed like a commoner," she pouts in jest, tugging at his blue tunic.

"I assume you're ready to leave?" Trunks chuckles, stumbling a step back when a second set of arms are flung around his waist.

"Let's Go!" Bura shouts excitedly, only a few months past seven and every bit the Queen's daughter with her shoulder length blue hair waving behind her, and decked out in her favorite scarlet summer dress.

Shifting Pan to one arm to make room to scoop up Bura as well, Trunks manages to snag her overstuffed bag in the same motion before levitating off the plush carpet and towards the arched window over the orchard at the far end of the hall. Three floors above the ground and wide open to let in the warm breeze and scents of the Palace gardens, the trio flies out over the courtyard at a leisurely pace, heading towards the hot springs to the far north of the North Provence Capital.

Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, Pan leans her head on Trunks shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being whisked away with two of her most favorite of people. Her fingers tracing the contours of her Prince's crest, a thought lingering as they fly away. "Trunks-kun?" She murmurs softly, her words barely reaching his ear and his grunted reply barely touching hers. "When's Goten coming?"

"Soon enough," comes his soft reply, many moments later, before his own vibrant ki surrounds them in a halo of gold and rocketing across the sky. In the same instant a massive yet familiar power erupts from the corner of the Palace from which they just departed.

**88888888888888888**

"_I. The King's word is the King's word is the King's word;_

_II. Honor your King, Country, Family, and Warriors Spirit;_

_III. No Mission's too much or challenge too hard for a true Saiya-jin warrior;_

_IV. Hold your pride as a Superior race to the highest regard._

_Those are the four honors of the first testament of the 13 Honors of a Saiya-jin Warrior."_

_Sigh._

"_That was the day, your Uncle was sent back to Earth. So much anger, power. It was only then, when I ordered him to go, that I knew his training was finally complete."_

"_Will he return again?"_

_Thunder ripples in the distance._

"_In time."_

_Rain taps lightly on the windows but pounds against the vaulted roof._

"_Tell me about the Ethereal Bond."_

**_88888888888888888_**

**_88888888888888888_**

**_88888888888888888_**

**_88888888888888888_**

_Once again, thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated!_

_I'm almost finished editing the next chapter so I'll try to have it to you by the end of the weekend. Also to note, this fic won't be super long, roughly 6-7 chapters._

_Thanks again!_

_Tchus_

_'Tunks_


	3. All the King's Men

Welcome back and thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this chap. One thing I wanted to clarify since someone asked me before. The easiest way to explain the "13 honors of a Saiya-jin warrior" is kind of like their official code of honor/conduct, like a knights code from medieval time. I'll cut the chitchat short, hope you enjoy!

**All The King's Horses**

**Chapter Two**

**All the King's Men**

**88888888888888888888888**

"_The Ethereal Bond?"_

"_Hai."_

"_We thought it was but a legend, written by King's and Elites, many centuries past."_

"_What did the legend say?"_

**888888888888888888888**

"_Once every thousands of years it happens and thus is happened again on this Eve. An event of such magnitude that would only be known by a few. It's called by different names depending on the world, but here it's purely mystic. Three moons hang high like brothers over the western sky, but what was truly wondrous was the sun eclipsing to the east entirely behind our sister planet and our kin in succession behind us, aligned for our fiery and glowing mother. Much mating and bonding occurred on this intoxicating night, but what was more powerful was the two halves of a soul meeting on this night. A woman of a child and a child of a man. A gap of generation and status as wide as the Soldier's Chasm where the first King's triumphed over our oppressors. On that night their essences merged, not for sex nor for desire, but for feeling. In an instant they knew one another, could feel one another, could hear their thoughts, dreams, and fears. From that moment nothing else held such value. Family, friends, status, none of it mattered now that this chance meeting had sealed their souls. The meeting would have never even happened, had the Purging Mission not turned into a fiasco, resulting in them having to return home early to face their King's wrath..."_

Squealing gleefully, Bura twirls in place, the cascading folds of her gold satin gown floating in waves around her petite nine-year-old frame. "Isn't it romantic?" Gushing over the fantasized moment written for her, the young Princess clutches the ancient leather-bound tomb she'd snuck from the King's study, firmly to her chest and protected beneath her crossed arms. "Can you imagine? Your soul merging with the one you're to mate with, long before the mating is to occur, destined to be tied to one another, everything in your life becoming meaningless in a single bat of your eyes. Ne, brother?"

Her question asked in a soft, dreamy tone, Bura looks expectantly to her dear brother, only to find him lost deep in his own thoughts. Reclining in his chair with legs crossed and arms propped behind his head, Trunks stares vacantly at an unseen spot somewhere between the wall and the ceiling, not noticing the eager gaze of his little sister who is waiting for his reply.

Several moments passing with no response or even a sign of movement, the look of delight slowly fades from her delicate face as she steps forward, watching his face to see if he even blinks. "Trunks?" Bura asks softly, dropping a soft hand on his toned and tan arm.

Drawn from the realm existing deep behind his eyes, Trunks shakes his head softly to clear the daze he feels while rising to his feet. "Sorry B," he murmurs, dropping a hand to pat her on the head but never truly looking her way, "I should run and tell Pan goodbye before I leave for Earth, she'll be on her own for a couple months," he absently excuses himself before cinching his cape back in place and departing for another room of the palace, missing the disappointment washing over Bura's features as she sinks slowly into his still warm chair.

**88888888888888888888888**

"_She was jealous of you, always."_

"_She is the Princess of the greatest empire in the Universe, she had everything."_

"_You had the one thing she could never have...her brother's attention."_

_Silence. Thunder._

"_I remember that time. I never felt such emptiness."_

"_That was the bond."_

_Whisper._

"_Ethereal."_

"_Hai. I was relieved when he returned in fact. You spent two and a half months under my feet, you even ignited one of Bura's doll's when she attempted to entertain you."_

_Laugh._

**888888888888888888888**

Two months gone plus two more weeks, the heavy gilded doors of the throne room are thrown open, pounding the facade behind them under their sheer weight and leaving the royal guards little time to react to mind the doors or announce their Prince's arrival. Guards and servants alike humbly fall back into the shadows upon catching the look of rage marring his generally sharp features.

Hair tussled and grown out nearly to his chain and clothing ratted and torn, a thin but caked layer of dirt, mud, and clay covers his entire body, and the scouter resting over his left eye is cracked and dented in on one side. Sneering in disgust, bearing no control on his fluctuating ki, Trunks rips the scouter off his ear and crushes it in his palm before pitching it against the far wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growls sharply, barring his teeth as he comes to a stop before the throne where his father sits comfortably, a mocking smirk gracing his lips.

"Trouncing around like a filthy rodent isn't very becoming of the future King," Vejiita taunts, unphased by the hard edge in his sons eyes, flickering between teal and blue.

"You ordered my ship's crew to abandon me on Earth with only a pod?" Trunks roars, clenching his fist's, unconcerned with proper court etiquette. "They left me with no food and only enough fuel to get home, I had to forage for food on worlds I passed along the way!"

Snorting a chuckle, the smirk Vejiita's known universally for broadens, enjoying the plight of his own. "You're parading as if you're a helpless child, you survived didn't you?"

"Survived?" Trunks stammers, his voice notching a level higher. "I've spent a month wearing the same clothes and confined to a cramped little ball, allowing wounds to heal untreated, don't HARP to me about survival," he warns, his tone dropping to an increasingly venomous level, in the same motion pointing to nearly healed wounds crusted with old blood.

"Quit your complaining brat," Vejiita commands dryly, crossing his arms as boredom sets in. "How do you think Prince's and King's before you traveled? Do we send out Soldiers on purging missions with private Explorer class ships? Ninety percent of Saiya-jin's have never even boarded a ship bigger then those same pods and you don't see them sniveling like a spoiled little whelp."

Hair flashing gold and then falling back to lavender, Trunks eyes remain the burning teal of their ascended form as he stairs down his Father, the portraits of former king's on the surrounding walls rattle against the stone under the force of his swirling ki. "This was no purging mission and you know it. Not to mention we never send a soldier in a pod when it's more then a week nor do we-..."

A sweet but starkly pungent odor filters through the room, breaking Trunks attention mid-rant, tingling in his nose and allowing for his ki to drop as he glances about the room. A scent, so familiar, he just can't place. Eyes roving every inch of the room, he turns in loping circles, sniffing the air to find it's source.

Arching an amused eye brow, Vejiita watches his son intently as he surveys the room, "What do you smell boy?" He Queries knowingly, drawing Trunks from his distraction to look at him, half aware with the same teal eyes strangely still lingering despite his ki being nearly unnoticeable.

Inhaling one more deep breath, he lets it out slowly, focusing harder on his father and his throne that will one day be his own. "Blood," he murmurs, catching sight finally of what he had missed before. A small set of fingers curled around the back of the throne, gripping the edge of the seat back, as a pair of clear midnight eyes peek around the chair, under a mop of ebony. "Pan-chan?" He asks softly, just above a whisper, concerned for the scent wafting around him.

Biting her lower lip nervously, Pan shuffles out from behind the throne slowly, glancing at Vejiita from the corner of her eye whom only nods at her in return. Her hesitance is cut short though as Trunks rushes forwarded and drops to his knees before her to bring them eye to eye, cupping her face in his hands.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asks in concern, searching her body for injuries while turning her side to side, before looking into her eyes once more, only to receive a silent shake of her head. His hand's coming to rest on her hips, he pulls her closer, "Did someone do something to you?" His voice shakes slightly, his tone promising hell to anyone who may have touched her. Her only response again though is a minute shake of her head.

Choosing not to talk, she throws her arms around his neck and buries her eyes against his shoulder. Mumbling into the worn material of his armor, she holds tight as he lift's her in his arms and rises to his feet, again whispering to her for what's wrong. Her grip not loosening, Pan turns her head just enough to see her Prince's face, "I-..."

**88888888888888888888888**

"_...oh."_

"_He would have done anything for you. Had someone hurt you...he would see to it that they experienced the nine depths of hell while still alive."_

_Silence._

"_Is that the meaning of one of the Thirteen Honors?"_

"_Yes. It's why the Honors are broken into three. A Saiya-jin's Honor, his Duty, and most of all his Pride."_

_Rain slowly fades as the winds howl over the sentries._

"_V. The word of the Crown Prince and King are weighted as law;_

_VI. To challenge these laws is to risk your own life, status, and livelihood, weigh your options carefully;_

_VII. Treading on that which is considered a Royal claim, is punishable by death;_

_VIII. Only the King can grant title but as well, he can take it away_

_XI. The Crown Prince outweighs the King, only when his word is spoken first._

_Our Testament of Duty as Saiya-jin's has five Honors, it's the only one with more. Is it weighted for how important it is?"_

_Pride._

"_Yes. While you need Honor to perform your Duties, if you don't perform your Duties, you have no right to Pride."_

_Silence._

"_Words have so many meaning's..."_

"_Be glad you grew up under the Prince's wing and our red sun. Most planet's and even some frontier villages here have no sense of Warrior Spirit."_

**888888888888888888888**

A warm summer's day had drawn each of the palace's windows open to allow the relaxing air in, Pan glides through the invitingly warm corridors, with no real destination in mind. Now fourteen and already developing curves and a figure which can drive any other woman of court and beyond into fits of jealousy. Humming that same old tune she has as long as she can remember, she nods to each guard, servant, and maid she passes.

Having shed her more traditional armor a few years gone, in exchange for a custom style courtesy of the Queen and exclusively her own, she sports the style everywhere she goes. A top made of black spandex with no sleeves and exposing her well toned abs and arms, an unnoticeable thin layer of armor is built into the top to provide the most vital of protection while a set of armored shoulder pads are easily detachable as well capable of cinching her velvet cape, though she often goes with out her "wings". Her garb, as well, includes an ankle length tan skirt with slits up each side past her knees, under which she wears black spandex shorts similar to her top and black knee high boots with a minimal heel.

An interesting mix of tomboy and lady, she can't help to turn heads with her long ebony hair hanging down to mid thigh and the only jewelry she wears is the same gleaming medallion she received all those years ago. An over whelming feeling of pride and serenity fills every fiber of her being to bear her Prince's crest as she strolls lazily with her arms linked behind her back and daydreaming about what only she knows, but to many believe involves, food, the Prince, or a combination there of.

"Good day," Pan greets absently, waiving a hand as she rounds a corner and crosses under an archway connecting to the Science's Hall. Not noticing who she's greeted on her voyage, she continues on her way, that is until a cold, clammy hand falls on her arm and halts her in her paces, turning her in the same motion.

"Lady Pan," addresses a young page, having called her several times but with no answer, receiving a minute glare in response until he drops his hand. Two year's older, but so far behind on Palace etiquette, he'd only returned from a frontier planet a month earlier after being left there as a young child when his parents died on a training mission in which he accompanied.

Narrowing her eyes just slightly, Pan glances at the boy whom King Vejiita had appointed as page to be 'broken in' on the ways of Vejiita-sei. "What is it?" She asks, while remaining on guard.

"I was..." The page stutters slightly, shuffling his feet while his eyes twitch between her face and the floor between his feet. "I was wondering...if you would accompany me to the Banquet of the Autumnal Moon?" He spits out his words in a rush, blushing profusely at the end.

Slowly filtering the jumble of words, Pan forces herself to blink several times before her features soften and she snorts in mild amusement before replying with a single word, "No."

Crushed, he finds his hopes painfully deflated, "But..." He stammers, floored, trying to piece his confidence together on the fly, "The announce... The official decree st-stated all Elite's and Palace residents... Please, go with me." He pleads, not understanding why he can't go.

"No," She answers again politely, attempting to hide her smirk as she tips her head to one side, before turning to walk away.

"Why not?" He asks more forcefully, feeling snubbed, as he grabs her arm firmly again and pulls her back around, this time not letting go. "I deserve to go."

Glancing down at the offending hand holding her in place, Pan glares back at the uneducated page. "Palace residents include the Royal family, Royal Guards and Ladies in waiting, and ambassadors visiting from off planet. Servants serve at banquets." She breaks the news to her new found annoyance, willing him to leave her be.

Baffled but not broken, he grips her arm tighter, wanting to prove his dedication. "Then lets go to the festival," he suggests, trying again in desperation. "They'll never notice we're gone, we can even watch the first half moon of the season from the Tower of the Sisters."

No longer able to control it, she rolls her eyes in exhaustion. "No," she sighs her continued reply remaining just as dry.

"Why?" He demands, frustrated by her dry denial. "What's stopping you from saying yes?" Pulling her closer, he begs for a yes, staring her down in earnest.

"I am."

Having not noticed the approach of anyone else in the normally desolate hall, The young page glances up, only to quickly stumble back, releasing his hold on Pan. Bowing sloppily in haste, he looks back up again to watch as the Crown Prince coils his arm around around Pan's slim waist, clutching her tail affectionately.

Swallowing roughly, the page stutters his greeting to Trunks. "Your highness," stammering, he throws his fist across his chest as he's seen many a guard and soldier do when saluting the King and Prince.

Ignoring the page's sorry attempt at respect, Trunks runs a finger of his free hand along Pan's collar bone and up the thin line of her neck and chin, making a point to draw the offending boy's attention to her intoxicating features. Turning her head towards him with his nimble hand, he presses his lips to her brow before allowing his fingers to trace back down her neck and chest, allowing his knuckles to idly brush her breast before clasping her medallion.

"See this crest?" Trunks casually acknowledges the page, turning his eyes from Pan when she leans her head back against his shoulder, purring softly thanks to the gentle strokes he's lavishly affording her tail. "Where ever you see this crest, what you see is mine." He mocks, voice remaining eerily calm.

Glancing at the gleaming icon, the page catches himself allowing his eyes to linger too long, when Trunks clears his throat. "S-sire..," mouth dry, he nods, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration.

"Pan-chan will be by my side for the entirety of the banquet, as well, she will be accompanying me to the festival if she desires to attend," Trunks coos, taunting the page as he turns Pan in his arms to run his fingers through her mane of hair and down her spine to the base of her tail, earning a pleasing gasp from Pan and sour scowling from the boy across the way. "I know we would all hate to see what happens if my possessions are further disrupted."

"People aren't possessions!" Exclaims the page, allowing his emotions to escape unchecked. "On-on Kuou-sei... On Kuou-sei we let women make their own decisions." Only the crumbling walls of his pride keeps him up right, teetering on the edge of relieving himself where he stands.

"What'd you say?" Trunks growls darkly at the page, eyes flashing teal in a display of possessiveness. Dropping his arms to his sides, he allows Pan to step aside as he stares down the disrespectful boy.

Knees shaking, the page glances over the Prince's shoulder to see guards and servants alike gathered at the doors and archways down the hall, assuming the same is occurring behind him, running is no longer an option. Swallowing his final shard of courage, he prepares himself for one last chance to satiate his lord. "P-Pan-chan deserves the right to choose, women aren't obj-"

Before the words have fully left his lips, Trunks grasps the page by throat, forcing the boy to his knees. Rage burning throughout him, no one dares interfere. "How dare a filthy boor address my lady so informally? Learn your place and be humble before a Princess of the Crown," he snarls, clenching his hand tighter as the page grasps at at the fingers depriving him of air. "Pan made her choice ten years ago, it's not your position to question this, or anything else within these Palace walls. If you question me again or even look in the direction of what's mine...I'll personally introduce you to the walls of the gravity chamber."

Rushing forward, four Royal Guards create a half circle around the boy as Trunks throws him to the ground, blue in the face and gasping for air. Then without so much as a shrug or glance, the Prince turns on his heel and moves back to Pan's side, draping an arm around her hips. Not missing the look of reserved amusement on her face, he accompanies her down the hall to where the Queen waits, amused as well when Pan's tail winds it's way around his thigh.

Finding his way to his knees, the page strains to look down the hall as they reach the causeway where the hall curves out of sight. "But sire..."

Peace and calm throughout the Palace, fills the many rooms and the souls roaming there on such an eventful day. Everything was serene, minus a shrill scream echoing through the halls.

**888888888888888888888**

_Silence._

"_What about Earth?"_

**_888888888888888888888_**

**_888888888888888888888_**

**_888888888888888888888_**

**_888888888888888888888_**

_Thanks once again for reading and let me know what you think. The next chapter should be following the next few days. As well don't hesitate to ask questions if I didn't make something clear so far._

_'Tchus_

_~Tunks_


	4. Can't Piece

Thanks again for your reviews. As to answer about who's talking the Italics? It will be revealed in time. I did have to make a slight modification in while working on the epilogue for my story and found it's way too long so it'll result in an extra chapter for everyone, which isn't so bad! All we had to do was slightly modify the chapter titles but it still works for my scheme. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next installment!

**All The King's Horses**

**Chapter Three**

**Can't Piece **

**88888888888888888888888**

"_Pride, the third testament, defines us as Saiya-jin's."_

"_It's the thirteenth honor that's important here."_

_Thought._

"_I see, but none of the four Pride's is more important then another."_

"_This is true, you've learned faster then I could have imagined."_

"_X. Know your place and it will take you far, no act of true heroics will go unrewarded;_

_XI. Every citizen may have the honor to challenge an Elite, but only earns the right to his title on the tournament grounds;_

_XII. Power is desire, every citizen has the right to strive for higher power, to train, to fight, to win_

_XIII. All Saiya-jin's living and dead are citizen's of Vejiita-sei, only after proving yourself though, shall you be granted the right to choose._

_Those are the four Prides of the Thirteen Honors of a Saiya-jin Warrior. The thirteenth and final honor was added by the former King Vejiita on the day my Grandfather defeated Frieza and was granted title as well as the later choice to live on Earth, for a price of course."_

"_Most Saiya-jin's can only dream about achieving the Thirteenth Honor. Only a hand full have actually done it."_

"_Goten was the last, it took him just over 16 years."_

_Pride._

"_And you're the next."_

**888888888888888888888**

"There you are!"

Idly checking her reflection in an ornate polished shield hanging on the wall, Pan turns her head side to side, admiring her flawless skin. A quarter of the way past sixteen already feeling the early pull of the nearing blood moon, she sings her wordless song low and sweet, all while brushing a few locks of her ebony hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. Grinning amidst her song, she straightens the crown resting on her head, the same one she's pilfered many times in the past from her one and only Prince.

Hearing the fast paced steps running down the grand staircase behind her, Pan takes her time turning from the shield which hangs outside the grand ballroom, until she hears the voice she's been expecting.

A coy yet sardonic smile continues to play on her lips as she turns to face her pursuer, bowing formally in greeting. "Your majesty, what a lovely surprise," she chimes affectionately.

"Can the 'majesty' crap, my little imp," Trunks scowls, a playfulness lingering in his crystalline eyes. Huffing in mock anger, as he reaches the bottom step, he pulls the cape off his shoulders and tosses it over the end of the banister. "Now," he drawls, crossing his arms. "Give me my crown."

Wielding the most adorable pout she can, Pan tilts her head to one side, a long lock of hair falling over her shoulder. A look she's perfected over the last twelve years, she mouths the word "No," before turning on her toes, kicking up her heel and taking off at a sprint. As fast as her feet can carry her, she dashes through the hall, weaving between pillars and around workers throughout the halls, she doesn't need to look back to know he's following.

Chuckling deep in his throat, he admires her retreating figure for a few moments, before taking up the chase as well. Running hard, he gains on her slowly, but taking his time for the game itself is half the fun. A calculating grin streaks across his face as he zigs and zags along the path she's tracing and finds himself needing to smack a balancing hand on a pillar as he rounds a corner, the rug sliding under his force.

Racing up and down the halls, life in the palace becomes a chaotic dance between the pair only interested in their game and workers attempting to avoid disaster. Down the gallery hall and winding over the circular stair case, they each effortlessly bound over the railing to the level below and then continue on through the aviary. Scattering soil and spilling water, the doors fly open from their force alone as they make a beeline for the laundry, very unfortunate for the oblivious maids who are soon to meet their fate.

Ducking and dodging, Pan narrowly avoids a group of maids carrying towering stacks of towels, sheets and blankets, only for Trunks to tackle three of them to the ground. Linens flying and screams of start, Pan glances over her shoulder and laughs as Trunks struggles to get back to his feet while mumbling a combination of curses and apologies, only to find herself running smack into another male worker carrying a mountain of pillows, bowling him over and covering the hall in a shower of feathers.

Both laughing ever harder, Trunks is the first back to his feet by a fraction of a second as the both take off once again, vaulting over the man Pan had tackled moments earlier. Still two furlongs back though, he pushes harder, gaining a few paces across the garden and around the training grounds. Breaking through the doors of the soldier's mess hall and tipping a table or two, they both topple many a cook and tray of prepared meals, all while never missing a beat and exiting into the dinning room where afternoon tea is being served.

"Give it up Pan-chan," Trunks jeers, getting a step closer as he pulls over a chair, and rounds the long dinning table in the center of the room.

Making several passes around the table, the dishes rattle and tea cups slosh and spill with each brush by, neither minding the annoyed looks from the three women of court whom the Queen and Princess are entertaining. Halting briefly at the head of the table with her hands on the back of the Queens chair, Pan sticks out her tongue in response. "Come and get me Princey," she then takes off again through the door behind her.

Bounding over the table and taking down a few candle holders and a flower center piece with ease, Trunks darts out behind her, bumping his mothers chair as he passes and the same instant she's taking a drink, tea spilling down the front of her new dress. Calling an "excuse me" as he flea's, they gain speed across the veranda and up the stone steps into the banquet hall where maids are polishing the marble floors for an upcoming event.

Smelling the citrusy wax upon entering the room, Pan picks up her feet and takes a graceful slide at full speed on her hip across the floor, glancing up only once to see how Trunks faired. With a laugh, she grabs a mop as she skids by, using it to brake as she nears the stairs up leading to the entry lounge. Having made it to the top step just in time, she looks up only to find her Prince swinging at her on the chandelier and landing well timed on the bottom step, just as she makes haste to the lounge.

In and out of many small rooms, slamming doors and up and down halls, they wind from the third floor to the first and back to the third again. The pair cover every inch of the castle, always a few paces between them as they dive through windows and burst open doors, leaving havoc and disorder in their wake. Painting's hanging sideways and statues knocked to the floor, maids and servants scourer to keep up with the two, knowing the penalty if the palace isn't in order for the Blood Moon Gala being held the next day.

"What's wrong Trunks-kun, slowing down in your old age?" Pan teases, turning around to run backwards just long enough to see his reaction, she turns forward once more to round the corner at the end of the science hall which leads across the outlook over the orchard and towards the throne room.

Growling in mock anger, he picks up speed as they round the corner towards the throne room. "We'll see who's slowing down," he drawls, closing the distance between them with every stride.

With mere paces left to the heavy gold doors and only two arm lengths remaining between them, Pan throws her arms up to force open the doors. Palms landing on the cold, smooth surface, before she has the time to push forward though, she's slammed into from behind by Trunks, sending them both soaring through the doors.

Flying through the doors and hitting the carpeted floor with a hard thud, they tumble together end over end, curses and grunts accompanying the pounding upon their bodies. Not one of them truly in control as they roll across the long runner of royal blue, they finally come to a stop halfway to the dais in a heap. Trunks on the top and Pan on the bottom, the pilfered crown finally tips off her head and rests on end an arms length away.

Both breathing heavily, only centimeters separating them, Trunks grabs both her arms and pins them above her head with one hand as she squirms beneath him to get free. A sly grin sneaking across his lips, he snags his crown and places it back on his head before looking Pan back in the eyes, allowing all of his weight to rest on her. Lowering his nose to her neck, he inhales her scent but never truly touches her soft flesh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he chuckles huskily, enjoying the way she keeps flexing her legs and jolting her hips in an effort to get out from under him.

Inhaling deeply, Pan stops squirming as her senses pique at the feeling of something brushing her thigh combined with Trunks's teeth grazing her neck just below her ear. Barely able to stifle a moaning, her tail uncoils from her waist and snakes around his own, halting the petting the appendage is affording her leg. Eyes dilated, she gasps his name as his free hand trail the length of her body amidst soft caresses until he reaches her hip, where he allows his finger tips to wander to the base of her tail. His actions earning him, to his own pleasure, a very arousing response from deep within Pan's throat.

Entranced by the wave of energy saturating their bodies, the world and room around them is blurred into a rush of colors and lights. Their Saiya-jin instinct wills them to fall into the abyss for all eternity, until a subdued but warning blast of energy strikes their bodies, forcing them apart. Both tumbling a few feet within the blast, a light cloud of smoke surrounds them as they find themselves separated again by several paces.

"If you mate in the middle of my throne room, I'll send you both to hell myself."

Smoke clearing slowly as it drifts to the rafters and out the small windows dotting the eaves, Pan and Trunks slowly pull themselves to their feet, coughing to clear their lungs but ultimately unscathed. Peering through the dissipating cloud, their eyes fall on the King, whom has yet another blast forming in his palm and scowl set on his stone like features. Around him as well, are gathered eight members of the Council of Elites, a few with amused smirks painting their features but most just uncomfortable from the scene displayed before them.

"Be glad the blood moon's still a night away," Trunks concedes, paying more mind to the invisible dirt he's dusting from his spandex and armor.

"Hmph," Vejiita scoffs, throwing his cloak over his shoulder and turning to step back up to his throne. "Your shuttle to Earth is prepared for you in the launch bay brat."

Snorting in amusement, Trunks gives up cleaning his clothes to move to Pan's side and uses a hand to brush her hair behind her ear before grabbing a handful at the back of her head and weaving his tail around hers, earning a pleasant gasp. "I'll leave in a few days," He murmurs, aiming to place a kiss to the base of her neck.

"You'll leave tonight," Vejiita informs, taking a seat and propping his elbow on one arm to prop his chin on his fist, he tosses another small ball of ki at the pair only to have Pan flick it away.

"T-tonight?" Trunks stutters, forgetting his course as he looks to his father, watching the evil smirk spreading across his face. "No way will I leave Pan alone here when the Blood moon tomorrow night! I'll allow no filthy underling to claim what's mine." Ki increasing steadily, his instinct to protect starts to seep in into his self control.

"She'll be joining you," Vejiita mentions off-handedly, flicking his wrist to dismiss the councilmen.

Awakening from her own daze, Pan takes gentle hold of Trunks tail in attempt to satiate him. "Then we can leave after the gala and the blood moon passes Vejiita?" She asks, addressing the King so informally, but only after the councilmen have gone. Only three people across the empire have addressed him so informally and lived.

Looking them over with a critical gaze, the answer already well set in his mind, he waits patiently for the agony to start ticking by. His own amusement only grows as he watches their features for a sign of agitation, allowing several minutes to slip by in silence before choosing to answer with a firm, "No." His smirk grows into a sick grin as their hopeful faces crumble to ash. "You'll leave now, it'll allow you to be back in time for the annual tournament."

"Tournament!" Trunks bites, boiling over with rage. "The tournament is the same joke every year, there's been no real competition since you shipped Goten away over eight years ago. The blood moon only happens every other year and the last two times, you've locked us in the gravity room and beat the shit out of us until the sun came up."

"Trunks..."

"Then you might consider bringing that spawn of Kakorotto back with you." In hopes to halt further argument, Vejiita dismisses them both with a waive of his hand, before standing and exiting to his personal quarters.

**88888888888888888888888**

Cursing a string of expletives as long as there are species in the universe, Trunks storms across the Palace grounds en route to the launch bay, the energy radiating from every inch of his skin sending each person he passes running in the opposite direction. "Ignorant, insufferable, intolerable..." he continues in his tirade, unconcerned for the fractures he's left in the marble floors less fortunate to fall beneath his feet.

In stark contrast with an air of serenity and calmness wafting over a vibrating hum of pure power in reserve, Pan walks calmly behind her Prince with arms casually twined behind her back. The peace she exudes only manages to draw more eyes to her maturing form as she faithfully follows through the doors he slams open, slipping through gracefully as they slam closed behind her.

**88**

"_One day you'll understand why I sent you both to Earth."_

_Calm._

_Silence._

_Noble._

"_It was necessary."_

"_Hai."_

_Patience._

"_Why?"_

"_Truly a Saiya-jin can have whatever a Saiya-jin wants, but to live above just the words of our Honors, a better Saiya-jin earns his honor; earns his pride; by putting his duty before his need."_

"_I see..."_

_Warmth._

"_Powerful, Modest, Mature, Intelligent, Proud, Alluring but still so Innocent."_

"_Sire?"_

_Confusion._

"_You'll understand soon enough child."_

**88**

"Mother!" Trunks sharp voice echoes through the hangar as he crosses the elevated gangway to where the Queen herself stands at a counsel with three other scientists, having left her luncheon early to check over the logs before the shuttles can launch. Her long and silken azure hair held back by a pencil and an over-sized white lab coat enveloping her elegant frame, she glances up upon the calling of her name, to note her sons approach, her glasses slipping a bit further down the bridge of her nose.

Smiling softly and passing off her favorite clipboard, Bulma pushes her baggy sleeves up to her elbows and pockets her trusty glasses, before stepping forward and throwing her arms around Trunks neck mid-stride. "My boy!" She gushes like any proud mother would, not the least bit concerned by his obvious change in mood, "You're just in time." Releasing her hold without so much as a response from him, she pats his cheeks like she always has before motioning to the new Galactic class ship which rests a mere fifty meters down the gangway, mountains of supplies scattered around it's hull as workers scurry to load the daunting pile. "Your chariot awaits!"

"It's not even loaded yet...it won't be for days..." Trunks mumbles in exasperation, even as his mother ducks around him to greet Pan in much the same fashion. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He demands vehemently, turning on his heel only to find her back to him.

"There's my Pan-chan," Bulma squeals with tears in her eyes. "Give my love to your Grandpa and Grandma for me, and your Daddy too, and don't forget to give Goten a hug from me and Bura. Oh, and Bura and I packed plenty of supplies for you, and please stop to see my Mama and Papa, I haven't heard from them in such a long time, it's too much for them to travel," she continues ranting on as she hugs the raven haired girl repeatedly, her endless string of requests and wishes slowly turning into a mangled pool of run on sentences.

Mildly overwhelmed by the words thrust upon her, Pan is soon rescued by her Prince as his hand falls on the Queens shoulder, spinning her back around to face him. "Explain." He demands, sounding more like a spoiled child then he has in years. "How exactly does Father expect to send us off planet tonight?"

The shouts of workers ring from across the complex as a load of boxes tips, sending people scrambling, drawing Bulma's attention as she looks fondly upon the gleaming hull of the vessel she designed from the ground up. "Oh posh," she dismisses absently. "You won't be traveling aboard Majesty." She grins demurely, motioning to the platform to the right of the ship. "Your pod is over there."

"I'm not spending a month in a pod again!" His anger erupts as his ki fills the massive complex and his hair flickers to gold.

Staring, deep in thought, Pan scrutinizes every inch of the hull they're about to call home as Bulma scoffs at her son's outbursts. "You know good and well my ships and modified engines can make the trip to Earth in two weeks now. You two are gonna have so much fun!" She squeals in delight at her own genius.

"And no way will I be leaving my Pan to travel alone for two weeks with a bunch of third class soldiers who have no self control and there's not enough room for us both in a miserable pod," Trunks rationalizes, crossing his arms across his broad chest as his anger subsides, though remaining in ascended form. The waive of calm working over him courtesy of the raven haired young woman who's fingers have come to softly brush his tail as she moved to his side to lean her head against his muscular arm, eyes fully trained on her Queen.

With a dramatic sigh, Bulma again directs their attention to the platform to the left of the ship where another pod rests. "She'll be traveling in that one," she says with a shake of her head. "You two will leave now, Majesty will be leaving four days from now and will rendezvous with you on Earth." She smiles smugly as a myriad of emotions work their way across the Prince's face until he's fully resigned to his fate as his hair falls back to it's natural hue.

"To Earth..." Pan weighs the words softly, stepping between the two, her hands falling on the railing of the gangway and peering out to the ships before her. No hint of feeling reflecting from her minus the slight flick of her tail which conveys the true torrent of emotions coursing through every fiber in her body. The bickering and debating between mother and son becomes white noise to the Demi-Saiya-jin, the thought of her long abandoned home and family piquing her interesting for the first time she can remember. "...Home."

**888888888888888888888**

"_Patience child, it's all that I ask."_

_Thoughtful._

"_But Earth..."_

"_...Fits into the grand picture."_

_Perplexion._

"_But..."_

"_Have faith, by depriving the blood moon, will make all we've strived more perfect. Approach with an open heart."_

"_Then you admit it."_

_Laughter._

"_Duty, Pride, and Honor define a Saiya-jin, but it's the human heart of a Demi, that has allowed you to excel where so many before you have failed."_

"_Hai."_

"_Safe flight. Strong fight. Be forever victorious."_

_Silence._

"_...Hai."_

"_Be strong Pan."_

_Smile._

**888888888888888888888**

Eight days into flight and six more days to their frontier destination, the darkness of space and blurring streaks of stars in the distance absorb the pearly spheres of metal as they fly side by side through the abyss. The interior of the one sphere falls into brief darkness as the communication is terminated from home, however the grayed screen is a lit once again by a face oh so similar but entirely not the same.

"Good morning my Princess," Trunks murmurs softly in irony of the black surrounding them, the weariness of their travel reflecting in his tired eyes.

"And good sleep my Prince," Pan smiles back, a look burning in her midnight eyes which he's come to adore.

The dim interior swallows both their forms as they stare back through the monitor at one another, the glow of the screen caressing the lines of their faces which are otherwise unnoticeable but giving them an ethereal feel. The bond built between them over the millenia pulls ever more, confounded only by the ten meters of vacuum between their pods and the mission passed on to them by the King.

"Your family will be happy to see you," he mumbles, grasping for his words to warm the silence which has followed them like a plague, haunting. But his words are dashed by a curious look that crosses his companions face, one that screams intrigued and confused, begging to be rescued.

Tipping her head to one side in thought, Pan purses her lips, drawing a smile from her lavender haired Prince as her own ribbon of ebony cascades over her bare shoulders. "I hardly remember them, only blurs of blue, green, and orange," she admits honestly, after a few long moments of thought.

"But to this day, you still sing the songs your mother sang to you," he surprises her, having noticed the habit she had to hum a tuneless tune since before ever resting a toe on their homes red rusty soil. "They'll love you."

"Twelve years is a long time," she replies a bit to quickly, hoping to postpone this subject, with a quick sweep of her fingers to brush her hair back to where it belongs, diverting her eyes from the screen, a sure sign of her apprehension.

The rare slip in her confidence fails to slip past the observant Prince as his grin broadens, much to her dismay. "Worry not my Princess, as well, I have a surprise for you when we make planet fall," he says mysteriously before flipping off his monitor, giving her a chance to ponder his words but none to respond.

**88888888888888888**

**88888888888888888**

**88888888888888888**

**88888888888888888**

And there it is. These chapters seem to be getting longer the farther we go. I hope you enjoyed let me know what you think. And it appears questions are being answered faster then expected.

Thanks again!

Tchus~

'Tunks


	5. My World

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Especially thanks to the-writing-vampire who appears to be sticking it out with me. I want to apologize for taking a bit longer with this chapter but my schedule is getting switched up at work which is throwing a wrench in my plans for posting and then I tried to post last night only for the site to be going wonky for me. I hope you all enjoy and I promise all will be explained, including "Vejiita's plan" ….if it is his plan after all. Don't hesitate to let me know if something needs some correcting. The previous chapters have been laying the foundation for where this chapter takes us and continues through the end. Anyways, enough banter. Hope you enjoy!

**All The King's Horses**

**Chapter Four**

**My World**

**88888888888888888888888**

On a day eerily familiar but twelve years gone. The sun shines high in a cloudless sky, burning a brilliant azure found no place else but Earth. The only mar on this enchanting day is the small billow of dust which slowly settles in spite of the breeze around the twin craters created by the weathered Saiya-jin pods. A flight of birds fleeing the valley and the lap of a nearby stream are the only sounds for miles, that is until the minute hiss of the airlocks give way on the doors of the crafts.

With a long stretch of achy muscles and stifling an overly rested yawn, Trunks steps out into the brilliant yellow light from his prison two weeks gone. He can't help but to roll his neck and shoulders to feel the gratifying pops before tilting his head to his right to allow his eyes to fall upon his companions cell. To his surprise though, her pod already stands open with a pile of dirty clothes discarded before the hatch along with a string of uncapsuled bags leading his eyes to the stream only meters away. His eyes slowly roam to the bank of the stream where his heart skips a beat.

Warmed by the golden rays, Pan stands knee deep in the water with her bare back to the future King as she scrubs every inch of her ivory skin with the sweet sand Bura had gifted her in one of the many bags she'd lovingly packed. Thirteen days and eleven hours of filth and muscle ache leisurely trickles away with the flow of the cold, crystalline stream as she's tempted to repeat her ritual for a third or fourth time, willing to turn her skin red to finally feel clean again. Her ministrations are halted mid stroke though with the warm caress of appreciative eyes on her well defined backside.

Turning just enough to glance over her shoulder to the admiring Prince, Pan smiles minutely before turning again to rinse her glowing skin. "About time you woke."

No sooner has she finished rinsing though, when she finds herself enveloped in a warm, oversize towel as Trunks plucks the bag of sand soap from her hand and takes a big sniff as she views his trail of discarded clothes before looking back to catch a glimpse of his face as his expression sours. "I'm gonna smell like you..." He whines absently as he gets to work making himself presentable and Pan turns to leave the water.

"I'm going to dress."

**888888888888888888888**

_I. The King's word is the King's word is the King's word_

**888888888888888888888**

More than an hour and a half gone past noon and the sun still holding high in the sky, a warm breeze scented with wild flowers sweeps across the grassy knoll and down the peaceful valley. Fully dressed and as prepared as they're going to be, the Demi-Saiya-jin's pause thoughtfully. Trunks in his royal blue body suit and gold armor like all those years ago, he's long since traded in the wings for a shoulderless chest plate, but the navy cape and broad sword bound at his hip still remains.

In contrast, Pan wears the black of the Elite she rightfully is, with her signature sleeveless black top which hugs her curves and leaves a glimpse of her well toned abs and her long black leather skirt split up both sides to just above her knees. Her knee high, black heeled boots and black velvet cape complete her exclusive style, right down to the gleaming silver medallion Trunks had gifted her upon arriving on Vejiita-sei. She brushes back her thigh length raven mane of hair and glances to her Prince as he fishes for one last thing in his pocket.

Emerald green and translucent, the size of his palm but thin as a coin, Trunks holds the plexi-lens to his eyes as it blinks to life. Numbers and codes blinking past in quick succession. The advancements made since he last used a scouter would stagger the minds of many a Saiya-jin past. It isn't long though until he has what he needs and pockets the token of his mother's genius.

"Five klick's north-east," he confirms without need for explanation before the duo descends the gentle rolling slopes into the valley before them.

"Is this valley important to this planet?" Pan asks in interest for his peculiar choice of landing pad, obviously so far from civilization.

Pausing thoughtfully for a moment, watching the beauty beside him as she moves ahead, wading into the waist high grasses until ten paces fall between them.

"This is where I found you."

**888888888888888888888**

_II. Honor thy King, Country, Family, and Warrior Spirit_

**888888888888888888888**

Consumed by an unfamiliar sensation, Pan turns where she stands in the sea of grasses to allow her eyes to fall upon her Prince. While filled with that eternal sensation of adoring him, a second sensation, one she can't place words on warms her from within.

"This field?"

"Hai," Trunks murmurs, slow closing the distance between them. "You were playing in the grasses as your mom read over there." He motions to an indistinct mound of dirt, over grown with reeds, not allowing his eyes to stray from her.

"How do you remember something so vividly that I don't remember at all?"

Smiling softly, he lifts a hand to gently caress her cheek. "Because it was the day I lost my heart to a little girl who was chasing grasshoppers."

"Hoppie?" Pan mumbles the word before she even knows why, startled by the briefest glimpse of a memory bound under a bright blue sky.

"Were you never curious why you named your pet bunny that when you were six?" Trunks teases with a chuckle before dropping his hand all to soon to reach behind his back.

Brushing back his heavy cape, he produces a dark velvet pouch which quickly draws Pans attention and curiosity. It's odd shape and size, tied closed with a golden cord makes one wonder how she never noticed it before. His motions deliberate and smooth, she watches his every move down to the detail as he unties the offending bag with much exaggeration until the cord final gives in to the Prince's demands to free it's bounty.

Clearing his throat,Trunks levels his eyes on the raven haired beauty once more, noting how she bites her lower lip in anticipation, never straying her eyes from the bag in his hands.

"I did, after all, promise you a gift," he confirms her thinking before dipping his hand into the bag.

**888888888888888888888**

_III. No Mission's too tough or Challenge too hard for a True Saiya-jin._

**888888888888888888888**

Checking the scouter medallion one final time, they climb the last large hill before looking down into a secluded clearing at the bottom a looming cliff. The rustic strip of land, speckled with patches of crops and a river winding between the lots to a small lake at the bottom of a waterfall at the other side of the crevice between the craggy mountains, is populated only by three cozy homes and a few store houses and random buildings. Only five ki signatures register in the valley as the pair scopes out the impossible tranquility laid out before them.

Using a gentle hand to brush her glossy hair behind her shoulder, Trunks allows his fingers to lightly graze Pan's cheek, marveling on how the yellow of the sun and clear blue sky enhances her unrivaled beauty. "You are forever my Pan-chan, my Princess," he whispers lovingly.

The hint of blush upon her cheeks, more gratifying then any other reaction, she takes his offered hand firmly in her own. Upon her brow, rests a new, sparkling crown which she now calls her own. Created from the purest sapphire blue crystals, cut to the shape of spears, the tallest in the front point and and shortening around to the back, the creation is held together with a woven ring of silver which contrasts elegantly against her hair and skin tone.

"Come Prince. We only have four days until the ship arrives," she reminds sweetly, keeping a loose grasp of his fingers with her own as they once again in unison, descend the hill.

Weaving their way through a dense tangle of hardwood trees, their trek is made easier by a well worn foot path which springs up about half way into the foliage. Playful birds chirp and animals scurry about the forest floor, Surprising Pan at how different her two homes could possibly be. They're especially caught off guard when a small band of wild horses trots across their path, just inside the ring of shade created by the canopy.

Not the least bit tired from their two hours of hiking but well ready for a chance to relax, they both pause within the tree line to gaze out at the small cluster of homes, some two hundred meters beyond the trees. Overwhelmed by the simplicity of this life, their eyes fall to three people working within a short distance of each other and near the oldest of the homes.

Two raven haired women work in tandem, hanging laundry on lines to dry. Sheets and bedding to one side of the yard and freshly cleaned clothes to the other, they hum softly together in the rhythm of their work. Snapping the linens and fluffing the shirts, the warm and ever prevalent breeze enhances the dance as it may be.

Their happy tune keeps time with the younger man nearby as he swings a spade to break up the soil where most likely the next crop shall lay. His orange gi pants and blue boots are tinged with a myriad of dirt, mud, clay, and fluids unknown, while his orange gi shirt hangs around his sweaty waist, having been shrugged off earlier under the heat of the beating sun. His features so familiar but more muscular then remembered, it's his hairstyle that tips them off.

Pausing to breath and take a much deserved drink, he freezes suddenly in the motion of wiping his brow as two figures emerge from the thick wood. His hand serving as a visor, he squints against the late afternoon glare, unaware he's dropped his mug of water and drawn the attention of the women behind him.

"No way..."

**888888888888888888888**

_IV. Hold your Pride as a Superior race to the highest regard. _

**888888888888888888888**

Fighting the heat of the day valiantly and stumbling over the carelessly discarded spade, Goten takes off at a run across the rows of freshly tilled soil upon registering the pair now half the distance between himself and the wood. His heart pounding fiercely, not daring to breathe, the voice of his mother calling to him falls on deafened ears.

"Goten?" Chichi calls fruitlessly as the youngest Son races away, she's prepared to chase after him, when the hand of her daughter-in-law falls gently on her shoulder, directing her eyes to Goten's aim.

"Who do you think?" Videl wonders, interest piqued as he arrives at the pair full throttle and doesn't slow a step as he throws his arms first around the girl and spins her in circles, eliciting a squeal of delight as well a laugh from the man.

Halting mid-spin to set the dizzy girl back on her feet and receiving a firm slap on the back back from the taller man, the grin lighting up Goten's face speaks words of his sudden change of mood, a happiness so rare from the energetic Saiya-jin. Though too far away to hear his words, the women watch as he gestures wildly and motions towards them before the now trio once again continue their approach, their laundry well and forgotten.

"I haven't seen him this excited since I told him he could eat Gohan's dinner," Chichi fusses absently with a cross of her arms, expecting a response from Videl but receiving none.

A couple minutes pass between the two, before the older woman glances over her shoulder, only to find the often stronger woman biting her lower lip and tears prepared to escape her deep blue eyes.

"Videl?" Chichi's concern is evident, even as she too drops her things to sprint across the field.

"My baby!"

**888888888888888888888**

_V. The word of the Crown Prince and King are weighted as Law._

**888888888888888888888**

"Pan-chan!" Goten shouts with glee as he bounds upon the pair and scoops his niece into his arms to spin the girl, just like he did all those years ago.

Trunks too, can't help but laugh at his good friends antics, having barely suppressed the initial growl wanting to escape his lips. The delight shared between the pair is enough to erase all apprehension leading up to their fated reunion.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Pan whimpers between gasps, signaling her exuberant uncle to drop her back to her feet, staggering her normal grace. " Eww...you got me all sweaty," she pouts, attempting to brush away the dirt now hopelessly glued to her once pristine clothes.

"It's been a long time, brother," Trunks says casually with a firm slap to the shorter man's back, eliciting an ever broader grin.

"I can't believe you're both here!" Goten nearly shouts, bubbling over with delight, waiving his arms to emphasize his feelings and to show them his world. "I have to show you around, mom can cook dinner, and Videl's here too!" In his enthusiasm, he nearly drags the pair behind him as they resume their trek towards the cluster of homes. "Oh, and you have to meet my wife."

"Wife?" Trunks repeats the foreign word in surprise, momentarily halting his dark haired friend.

"What about Bura-chan?" Pan asks curiously, her uncle looking back to her briefly with widened eyes before smiling once again.

"Trust me, you'll love her." Goten assures with a squeeze of his hand. "The Princess and I never shared a bond like you two. She deserves better then an oaf like me. Now come... Your Mother can't wait to see you," he whispers his final words with a nod of his head as they continue on.

Following his gesture, Pan looks on to the two women she'd paid little attention to before, similar in looks but still different. That look alone enough to gain a reaction as the younger rushes to greet them.

**88888888888888888**

_VI. _To_ challenge these laws is to risk your own life, status, and livelihood: Weigh your options carefully._

**88888888888888888**

With no chance to react and lost to the world, Pan finds herself wound in the arms of a woman who could be her older twin and whom stifles a sob against her shoulder. Off guard in the unfamiliar position, she hesitantly wraps her own strong arms around the tearful person, she knows it can be only one.

"Mama..." Pan murmurs the name before she even realizes the word had come to her lips, eyes wide and feeling of being overwhelmed.

Relaxing her hold after what must have been forever, Videl holds her grown daughter at arms length with hands cupping her cheeks. She looks her once over before coming eye to eye. So similar in build and identical in height, the color of their eyes and muscular build is all that defines them apart. The tears of joy coursing Videls cheeks stirs a feeling in Pan's heart, forcing the girl to gasp.

"I'm so happy you're home," Videl whispers sincerely, having dreamed of this moment for over a decade.

A soft smile curling her lips and blinking her deep as night eyes, Pan gently grasps her mothers hands, drawing them down between them, and tilts her head to the right to study the woman who brought her into the world. The slight motion of her head catches the sunlight just right to reflect perfectly from the crown resting regally and forgotten atop her head as the breeze plays with a few long tendrils of her hair, drawing attention from the second woman who slowly approaches.

"My little girl is a Princess..." Chichi voices to herself before she too, descends on Pan, smothering her only grandchild in a hug only a grandmother could give.

"Grandma?" Pan asks, recognizing the scent of roses and daikon radish above all else, surprising Chichi that she would even remember. "I remember..." She confirms softly, "You always smelled like supper." Her words proven by the well timed growl of Goten's stomach and followed by Trunks'.

Videl and Chichi laugh pleasantly at the obviousness of Saiya-jins, looking over the blossoming girl turned young woman appreciatively before turning their eyes on Goten who grins innocently, and then finally to Trunks. Standing a step back from the sudden reunion, Videl eyes the lavender haired Prince who's evolved from the boy he was when she'd last seen him, the day he stole her daughter.

Taking a deep breath before stepping between her daughter and brother-in-law, Videl steps before the Saiya-jin man as he too levels his gaze on her. Unsure in her own right, not sure what to say, her decision is made with the shrug of her shoulder as she brings the flat of her palm across his face.

"Thank you."

**88888888888888888**

_VII. Treading on that which is considered Royal Property, is punishable by death._

**88888888888888888**

Not sure if it was the sting of the slap or the warm hug he received soon after, for the first time in his life, Trunks finds himself stunned at the odd thanks bestowed upon him. He can't even react before she turns away again to take the still reeling Pan by the arm to lead them to their home.

"Your Papa and Grandpa will be home soon, dinner's almost done," Chichi motions to the main house where two new figures have appeared.

One remains stoically in the open door way, mixing a bowl held firmly between her arm and side, while the other walks slowly towards the group. Petite in stature and frame, with a gentle sweep to her features. Her glistening hair is pulled back in a messy bun yet still spill across her shoulders, reflecting a color rivaling the sun.

"Marron!" Goten calls happily, rushing to meet the now identified woman, "My Panny's all grown up!" In his excitement, he attempts to wrap his arms around his demure wife, only to receive a playful slap on the chest.

"Goten, you need a bath," Her face sours in jest as she pauses in the middle of the yard, allowing the convoy to come to her. Of all the emotions being exchange in the group, it's the intensity of the raven-haired girl's eyes that draw her in completely. "Welcome home Pan-chan," she greets warmly as the girl comes to stand before her.

Studying one another in silence, it's not long before a renewed smirk spreads across Pan's lips as she bows knobbly. "It's a pleasure to meet the woman, who could make my Uncle finally act his age." She says sincerely before straightening her posture once more, just as she'd always been trained.

"Hey!"

Amidst his protests, the women can't help to giggle in delight at Goten's indignation as he pouts and slowly mopes away.

**88888888888888888**

_VIII. Only the King can grant title but as well, he can take it away._

**88888888888888888**

Laughter not heard in years fills the kitchen of the original home of the valley as the four Son women sit around the table along with Marron's mother, Juuhachi, who's been busy watching their meal as it simmers away. The discomfort initially felt by Pan slowly melts away as her family regales her with memory's past and days gone by. The crown so preciously bestowed her now rests atop the same velvet bag it was produced from on the table before as she quietly listens, occasionally asking questions but hesitant to tell much of her life lived as a real live Cinderella in warrior clothes.

Noticing Marron's appreciative gaze on the unique blue crystals gleaming with their own light and the light from above, Pan can't help to brush her fingers over the oval of points so perfectly carved, affirming for herself that it's still real.

"Tell me what it was like Pan," Marron asks curiously, hoping for a moment to live a childhood dream, "to fall into a fairytale." She finishes dreamily, smiling in greeting once more to her husband as he returns freshly cleaned and wearing a new orange and navy gi.

Blushing minutely, Pan chances a glance over her shoulder to the doorway where Trunks now stands, having changed into an old dark green gi that her uncle must have had lying around before she turns back to the curious eyes surrounding her. "Castles, knights in shinning armor, horses, archers, and fire breathing dragons," she finally offers as if it were an everyday thing as her Prince finally slides into the open seat beside him.

"Those dragons never saw Pan-chan coming," Trunks compliments affectionately, using his nearest hand to brush a few stray strands of her hair behind her back, leaving the elegant lines of her neck in full view. "She's going to be a Queen like none before her."

The girlish delight of the prospect draws each of the women to coo in their memories of childish fantasy, each giggle unabashed until their interrupted by the creak of the front door and the subsequent slam followed by two sets of heavy feet.

"Chichi!" The first voice calls. "You won't believe what we found in the south valley," the unmistakable voice of Gokou announces as he rounds the corner to enter the kitchen only to have his surprised gaze fall upon the crowd around the table, each staring back in interest.

The full blooded Saiya-jin is quickly jarred from his stupor as he's bumped by his eldest son who didn't expect the sudden stop. Grinning ever the same, he allows his eyes to rest a moment longer on the now young woman who slowly rises from the table.

"Panny-chan!" Gokou shouts in delight as he races forward to pounce his granddaughter for her second dizzying trip of the day as she finds her self hoisted into the air and spun around and around, no concern for the tipped drinks and scattered chairs as well the pots spilled from the stove.

Avoiding the mayhem, Trunks too rises from the table as Videl moves to her husbands side. His amusement at the spectacle is short lived though as he turns to meet eyes with Gohan who stands stoic, the table standing between them and the expanse of the room seeming so much less. The pleas of mercy from Pan and the laughter of Gokou is drowned out by the look the Crown Prince is receiving from the man he deprived unwittingly of his daughter.

Lost for words once more, Trunks nods in respect, swallowing that lump that's worked it's way so firmly into his throat.

**88888888888888888**

_IX. The Crown Prince outweighs the King, only when his word is spoken first._

**88888888888888888**

Hours gone by and walking quietly down a darkened hall lined with closed doors, Videl places a hand on a door second from the end, specific but identical to all the others. Breathing deeply, she looks back again to her grown daughter who watches in shy interest. Unable to resist a smile, she drops her hand instead to the knob, prepared to push it open.

"I left your room as it was," Videl admits sincerely, once again biting her lip, a habit both have become known to have. "I'm sure you'll think it silly of me."

Diverting her eyes, Videl takes one more breath before pushing the door open and turning on the low light, before stepping aside to allow Pan entry for the first time in twelve years. The sea of light blues with touches of orange and red fill Pan's eyes as she hesitantly steps into the place she once called her own. Small in comparison to her room in the Palace but homely just the same, she absorbs every finite detail and commits them to memory from the plethora of stuffed animals and stacks of children's books and piles of toys, all well kept and clean.

Walking in further still to stand beside the plush blue bed beneath the bench window, her eyes focus on a well loved book resting untouched in the middle of the bed. It's worn and faded blue cover call to her as the binding appears ready to go at any time yet she can't resist to gently pick it up and trace her fingers across the delicate words, gilded and radiant, adorning the front cover.

"All the King's Horses..." Pan carefully pronounces the words, unused to the more beautiful dialect but thankful just the same for Bulma's teachings.

"It was my favorite book...and yours," Videl whispers, having approached from behind as her daughter studied the book so thoroughly. "You were only four, but I must have read it to you a hundred times and you would always ask me to read it again." Stepping around the corner of the bed to attempt to look her in the eyes, Videl dips her head a bit, reassured by her presence. "You're welcome to keep it," she murmurs once more before smiling unsurely and quietly leaving the room.

Staring at the cover a moment longer as her mother departs, Pan mouths the words of the title once more to commit them to memory, before glancing once more around the room. Her appreciative traces end though, when her eyes fall on the bench window where the sun can be seen finally setting in the distance and a sliver of a silver moon just peaking to the east. Allowing herself the luxury of curling up on the warmed window seat, she brushes her fingers across the well loved cover once more before flipping it open to the first page.

_'There was once a Kingdom known far and wide, under the rule of a lonely King...'_

**88888888888888888**

_X. Know your place and it will take you far, no act of true heroics will go unrewarded._

**88888888888888888**

Watching quietly from the shadowed doorway in contemplation, Trunks side steps to allow Videl to pass, nodding to her in silent thanks before he leans better against the jam. Intrigued by the revelations of his spirited sprite, his thoughtful curiosity keeps him watching and admiring as she lovingly cradles the book gifted her and curls up against the window sill, willing to explore the tales of her childhood. Even as she softly reads the words out loud, he listens, just as entranced by the sound of her voice as the words bound within the pages.

The sun disappearing outside the window, as she continues to read, casts a longer shadow across the room, the darkness not doing much though to hide the fresh bruise developing around his right eye. He's startled from his revere, not sure how long he'd been out, when a strong hand falls on his shoulder to draw his attention from the image of beauty before him.

Turning his head to glance behind him, his eyes fall on Gohan who motions silently for him to follow. Sighing once and committing one last fond glance, he concedes to leave his stoop as they make their way back down the hall, down the stairs and towards the front door to where the rest of the family and a few friends gather around a bonfire to watch the stars appear in the cloudless sky.

The minutes tick by endlessly as the two make their way to the middle of the yard before the first words are exchange. "Goten explained the bond to me a few days after his arriving here," Gohan admits sullenly, understanding the defeat before the fight.

"Is that why you stopped trying to reclaim her after your brother was returned?" Trunks asks, carefully picking his words to keep the peace between them.

"Pan's not a possession," Gohan bites his tongue, willing himself not to give the younger Prince aq matching eye of black, but instead stares into the roaring fire from outside the ring of others lounging in the warmth. "But your father kept his word in returning Goten, we knew we'd done wrong, but I had that selfish hope you'd return her to me too."

"That's not selfish," Trunks finally admits after several long moments of being mesmerized in the flames. " Pan was never an object, she's as free as any Saiya-jin can desire to be."

His words inspire an unexpected reaction from Gohan as the older man laughs dryly at his expense, the crackle of the fire and shift of the logs adding to the chill the night is taking. "The medallion she wears around her neck signifies her as part of your glorified property." Chuckling again, he takes a seat beside his wife by the fire as the Prince moves to an empty bench on the opposite side.

The fire sparks again as Gokou and Goten toss on a few more logs and Marron passes around some marshmallows. The serenity of the rustic plot of land seeps into each soul present as the stars glow brighter from above.

"If only for her protection..."

**88888888888888888**

_XI. Every citizen can challenge an Elite, but only earns right to his title on the Tournament grounds._

**88888888888888888**

Two hundred pages in and more then a hundred to go, the warmth of the room and cool crispness of the window bring on a sensation of relaxation not felt for many weeks, the book slipping slowly from Pans fingers, she finally submits to the pull for sleep. Her eyes closing and breathing slowed, the vibrant colors of her dreams quickly fill the void left behind from her arduous day.

Seconds turn to hours until the fire finally dies outside and foot falls echo from the hall, one shadow casting from the door to look upon the woman who appears so much younger while asleep on her perch. Sighing at the innocent picture and feeling the same pull, Trunks steps into the room under the watchful gaze of her family. Gently removing the book and sure to mark her page, the Crown Prince of a warrior race tenderly lifts the raven haired girl into his arms with the utmost of care, sure not to wake her and lays her just as carefully on the inviting bed.

Allowing his fingers a moment to brush her bangs from obscuring her angelic face, he doesn't hesitate to remove her boots and pulls the quilt over her that was left behind by Videl. Nodding once more to the others as they wish him a good night, he finally kicks off his own boots before crawling onto the other side of the bed himself, unconcerned with the open door as he loops a protective arm around her thin waste and surrenders willing to the sleep demanding to over takes him.

**88888888888888888**

_XII. Power is desire, every citizen has the right to strive for higher power, to train, to fight, to win._

**88888888888888888**

The days slip by quickly as the simple life in the secluded valley continues as the ultimate escape, in some ways thankful and other ways not. The routine of responsibility without the weight of duty eases the tension between all and drifts idly away with the icy waters of the stream as they gather each morning for breakfast followed by a invigorating spar beneath the looming grandfather tree. Lunch then gives way to chores and then dinner once more around the large table, sometimes with friends, and other times without.

This mornings spar starts the same as the others with some mild warm ups and then flipping for partners. The draw this time falls to Gohan who's more then happy to find out the depth of his daughters skill. Grinning happily and dropping down into a well trained kata, he watches with great interest as Pan too stands in a more relaxed stance of her own, giving the air of novice in the face of a fight, but her father knows well enough to not trust all that you see.

The stare down drawing out under the beating sun, father and daughter don't dare to flinch, even as a bird flutters past overhead. Both knowing the cue without uttering a word, the bird caws it's call and both Saiya-jin's begin to power up. The rush of energy swirling like a twister at their feet before moving like a torrent up each of their bodies, they each lunge forward in the same instant, willing to be the first to strike.

Potential building and the eagerness rising in the watchful eyes of the other Saiya-jin men, all that could be shatters when a high pitched beacon sounds, causing those near by to shudder, while both Pan and Gohan pull their attacks, landing back to back. All eyes in the same instant turn to Trunks as he fishes in his deep pockets for the forgotten medallion he had stowed. While all are curious, only Pan knows what that sound could possibly mean.

Hesitating long enough to exhale a long breath, the Prince produces the translucent green disc, watching the sun glisten on it's metal rim before lifting it to his eye. A mild disappointment over takes his spirit as the scouter blinks to life, confirming what he already knew to be true.

"The ship is here."

Deflated and lacking, the fight fades from those gathered as they choose instead to mope away, each in his own direction, leaving the Prince and Pan alone by the old oak tree. Gently returning the offending plexi-lens to his pocket, Pan watches the man before her with renewed eyes as he sullenly commits to his duty once more. Assured it's safely in place, he looks up only to be caught in her midnight eyes.

"Are you ready my Princess?"

**88888888888888888**

_XIII. All Saiya-jin's living and dead are citizens of Vejiita-sei, only after proving yourself though, shall you be granted the right to choose._

**88888888888888888**

Belongings neatly packed and the capsules ready after being moved nearer to the houses, Pan and Trunks stand on the stoop of the Son matriarch, in less of a hurry then ever to return to the Royal life. Carrying the last bag to place in the open hatch, Trunks looks back from a distance as Pan turns once more to her rediscovered family, the worn book she'd long since finished gripped in one arm and her glistening crown cradled in her other.

"You don't have to leave Pan-chan," Videl tries one last time, her husband, mother-in-law, and father-in-law standing supportively behind her.

"Yes I do," Pan confirms thoughtfully, tipping her head slightly as she's done all her life.

"But..." Fighting the need for tears, Videl quickly brushes away a tear before resting her eyes on her daughter, matured beyond her years. "Why?"

Smiling sweetly and glancing reflectively over the crown clasped tenderly in her fingers, she turns her gaze on her family once the right words come to her mind. "Because unlike this book..." She holds it out level with her crown, willing her mother to accept it's return. "With all the King's horses and all the King's men...this world just couldn't be my home again."

Allowing a sob to pass through her lips, Videl is comforted by her husbands arms as she can't help to tearfully gaze back at her proud daughter, filled with her own sense of pride. "Keep it," she manages a hoarse whisper.

Unwillingly to interrupt the farewell, Trunks quietly returns to Pan's side, placing a supportive hand on the small of back. "It's time," he says with a nod as she wills herself to place her crown back on her head and then he too does the same, having retrieved it from his capsule.

The pair share a knowing smile before once more turning back to the family they've shared a piece of their life with. "In two years time, a shuttle will arrive." Pan provides mysteriously with an enchanting smile.

"And you shall be escorted to Vejiita-sei," Trunks continues in her stead, a new clarity possessing him as well.

"Your presence is requested."

Flourished with a curtsy and a bow, it's only moments later that a low rumble fills the secluded Valley as the two pearly white pods rocket into the atmosphere.

**88888888888888888**

_Honor. Duty. Pride._

**88888888888888888**

**88888888888888888**

**88888888888888888**

**88888888888888888**

'Big sigh of relief'

I really hope you guys have enjoyed. This certainly turned out longer then expected but it was truly worth it to me. After so many years of work and gathering dust, half way into this chap, the meaning of this fic dawned on me and it's what inspired me to finally post it.

Any feedback is appreciated and I'll be having the next installment coming in the next few days though depending on how hectic work is, it could get delayed until the weekend.

Thanks again!

Tchusen-

'Tunks


	6. Together Again

Thank you for the reviews and everyone hanging in there with me. I'm sorry for the delay but work was a nightmare all week and this chapter came out WAY longer then expected. As I mentioned previously, this was going to be the start of the epilogue but at 18 pages, it was long enough so you're all getting an extra installment. Once again, thanks for reading and do enjoy.

**All The King's Horses**

**Chapter 5**

**Together Again**

**88888888888888888888888**

_Every two years the blood moon will rise._

_New bonds will be forged and old bonds revived._

_Three days of celebration shall mark the occasion for the Kingdom to rejoice._

_The first day is a day of joy, to be filled with dances and fairs._

_The first full moon rises._

_Day two brings plays and cultural displays, honoring Heroes of Victories past._

_The second full moon rises. _

_But the third day is the day to see, highlighted by the Royal Ball and Masquerade._

_Blood Moon's Eve._

_Before the sun falls on this night._

_Fathers are cautioned to lock away your daughters._

_As the third and final full moon rises to cast it's reddened glow over the land._

_Instinct will take over as hesitation is erased._

_The trinity of lunar hosts holds the secrets to the Saiya-jin race._

_The power and glory of the Saiya-jin race._

**88888888888888888888888**

Two years gone by and the early dawn sun's on the rise of the Blood Moon's Eve day. The myriad of purples and blues blend the wispy clouds with the reddish glow of a new morning. Though most citizens of the Kingdom sleep late from the previous nights celebrations, one stands patiently, watching the skies in anticipation for that telling shimmer of light over the eastern horizon.

Evolved from pure beauty to rivaling a goddess in such a short time, Pan leans comfortably against the the railing of the Southern Tower of the palace grounds. Having traded in her signature black motif for the day in favor of a royal blue skirt and a white top with billowing sleeves and low cut neck, snug enough to enhance her assets but demure enough to be worthy of her Prince. The medallion she holds so precious still hangs from her elegant neck while her crystal blue crown still rests atop her mane of raven hair. The world around her dulls to gray as she waits hopefully for that fleeting beacon.

The obvious desire of every man in the Palace and envy of every woman, the blood of a Son flows steadily through her veins, keeping her feet on the ground and dreams in the clouds. The early rays of rising sun warms her cool skin as she strains her eyes further, concentrating on a point she can feel but not quite see, that is until the most minute of glimmers blinks a single time in the distance before being consumed by the fading clouds.

Heart pounding like a torrent, the squeal of joy escapes her lips before she can think to halt it, waking the sleeping tower guards from their perch against the inner walls as they scramble for their swords, fearing for a sudden attack. Stumbling to their feet, their groggy nerves are extinguished as the running click of high heeled boots draws their eyes to the fleeing form of the future Queen as she crosses the stone bridge connecting the tower to the castle walls.

Her favorite boots keeps her cadence and the flowing skirt she wears floats like a river behind her as she bounds happily through the guards turret before crossing into the upper halls of the Royal residence. Prancing past the men just reporting to duty, she gains some lingering stares as her path takes her from the most distant alcove of the compound and down a floor and a spiraling set of stairs to the pristine doors of the private dinning room of the Royal family.

Throwing the door open and dancing through, she shouts in delight, "They're coming!" She sing-songs, startling the servers who nearly drop their wares as they place food and dish alike on the round oak table.

Robed in dressing gowns and stifling a yawn at the early morning rise, Bulma and Bura rest tiredly in their seats, watching the raven-haired wealth of energy dance gracefully around the breakfast table as their curlers set in their contrasting blue locks.

Spinning a pirouette and singing her chipper tune, the spirited sprite of the Palace catches the gruff King off guard as he enters from the opposite door after an early morning spar, as she grabs him by a sweaty arm and dances him around the table once more. "They're coming, they're coming!" She sings again, turning Vejiita in circles until he dizzily drops into his chair beside his mate as she pounces upon her final prize.

Dressed only in trousers and boots, with his hair plastered to his forehead and a towel soaked with sweat slung over his shoulder, the Crown Prince barely has time to walk through the same door and glance up, before finding himself flat on his back. Stars burning in the back of his eyes, Trunks peers warily up at the ecstatic face of the beauty sitting on his chest.

"Trunks-kun," she purrs adorably, curving her lips in a playful pout. "It's almost time!"

**888888888888888888888**

_The heart will guide you, your mind need not interfere._

_Three intoxicating moons and all shall do their will._

_Surrender your soul and fight for what's yours._

_This is your heritage._

_The pride of a Saiya-jin._

**888888888888888888888**

A quarter past the hour while still only ten in the morning, the warmth of the sun already foretells what kind of day it shall be as the palace staff work tirelessly to prepare for the grand event. Flags and streamers fly along the castle walls and at the peak of each turret and tower and wagon after wagon piled high with supplies rolls across the bridge and through the daunting gates. The warm air is thick with the fragrances of the gardens as the wind carries the delectable scent of meats roasting on open spits in the palace orchard, centrally located so as to filter through every open window within it's alluring reach.

Inhaling deeply as a momentary breeze kicks up, a pleasant smile curves Pans lips as she can't help but to have her stomach growl at the inviting smell as she sits upon the railing of the shaded gazebo over looking an open yard nearly two hundred meters long and just as wide which is normally reserved for training of the Palace Guard. Kicking her heels idly, easily five meters above the ground, she leans back happily as a strong pair of arms encircles her waist protectively.

"Don't fall my Princess or I'll have to catch you," Trunks teases affectionately, affording a kiss to her neck, resisting the growing urge to bite her instead.

Sighing dreamily, she relaxes further in his arms and reaches her arms back to wrap around his neck, trusting him to keep her safe. "You promise?" She jests in return, receiving a chuckle to her own delight. "How much longer?" she questions after several minutes passing with her eyes not leaving the skies.

"Hmm?" Trunks mumbles against her neck, more interested in teasing her tender skin.

"This is so exciting!" A third voice squeals in delight as the blue haired Princess of Saiya-jins runs to and jumps up upon the rail in her flowing red summer dress, wrapping her arms around the pillar as she too watches the expansive sky. Seventeen and eyes hungry to see the whole of their world, Bura nearly bounces in happiness as she balances on her heels.

"Any minute now," Bulma confirms softly, joining the trio at the rail, holding a light blue umbrella over her shoulder in contrast to her navy blue dress to help block out the heavy sun.

As if waiting for her cue a rumble like thunder echoes in the distance followed by a bright orange glow as a shadow speeds over the horizon, aiming for them. Seconds passing like minutes, the looming shape grows larger and larger as each angle becomes clearer with the approach of the much anticipated Royal vessel. Glistening under the vibrant sun, the silver and white ship powers on, escorted by two small pilot crafts which rendezvoused with it less then thirty-six hours ago.

**888888888888888888888**

_When you first set foot on this land, you are bound by the law._

_When you live here, you are bound by our tradition._

_When you die for our planet, you are honored here._

_When the blood moon's rays touches you, you are bound by it's pull._

**888888888888888888888**

A thin cloud of dust kicked up by the thrusters bringing the shuttle to rest slowly settles as the hum of the engines buzzes slower and slower until coming to a lulled stop in the expansive training yard. Two long weeks of travel show along the ships hull where the heat of two atmospheres has darkened the hue. More then willing to offer it's weary travelers a reprieve, the airlock hisses sharply as the ship settles and the gangway slowly lowers onto the soft lawn.

Preceded by two elites and four of the ships crew, the ten guests of the Empire slowly stagger down the sloped metal plank, the pull of the foreign gravity having more of an effect on some of the older travelers. The bright red glow of the fiery sun in the sky glares against the sleek ships hull and warms them as they parade in pairs from beneath the hulk and towards the building pointed out to them up ahead as their parcels are unloaded by the remaining crew.

Unable to contain their excitement a moment longer after such a long wait, Pan and Bura cheer from the gazebo before they race out to meet the entourage having bounded off the railing to land gracefully on the ground below. Their similarly long manes of hair and flowing silk skirts wave like a ripple of water and wind behind them as they happily race across the fresh rows of sod. The sparkle of the sun reflecting on Pan's crystal blue crown and Bura's silver tiara create a surreal image for the new eyes to behold. Laughing behind them, Trunks and Bulma take a more leisurely pace as they choose to take the stairs and foot path to the approaching crowd.

"Grandpa!" Pan squeals first, having made it to the group before the others after weaving around the crew, only to find the older Saiya-jin with wide open arms.

Temporarily slowed by her heals in the soft ground, Bura too makes it to the small swarm of bodies, her pace slowing to a casual walk as a sudden wave of apprehension washes over her. Biting her lip nervously, she ducks around two of the crew members, a hint of laughter lights up her eyes as she watches the man flinging Pan through the air who she recognizes as her Grandfather, the laughter disappearing though when a vaguely familiar physique wanders in her line of site. "Go-..." She begins to call when he too steps up the Pan to greet her much the same, bringing the azure haired Princess to notice his obvious older age.

Weaving as to avoid three more of the ships crew as they shuffle past with their obvious burden of baggage courtesy of the Earthling guests, Bura narrowly avoids two raven haired women as they collectively stampede past, her tentative attention drawn to a lovely blond woman accompanied by a much shorter man. A few more guards wander past as she eyes again, an elderly couple who, to her surprise, are greeted in earnest by her mother who has since caught up.

"Mama! Papa!" Bulma shouts, throwing caution to the wind as she rushes to throw her arms around her parents who she hasn't seen in nearly a decade.

Sighing distantly, Bura watches the happy reunions with a sense of detachment, even as her smiling brother greets the men of Pan's family with a laugh and shake of their hands before hugging the women as well. Twenty paces away but feeling much more, she pauses as another string of crew and guards meander past, when a new person catches her gaze. "Goten!" She cheers happily, ready to burst and rush to her long lost friend with wide open arms when that too suddenly falls to pieces.

"Goten!" A second voice pleas in desperation, filtering back to a petite blond woman as she curls a slim arm around his more muscular one for support as her other hand rests on her especially swollen abdomen.

"Marron," Goten grins indulgently, having not noticed the crystal blue eyes trained on him. "Come meet Queen Bulma, she's excited to meet you." He nods towards the group, nudging the pregnant woman into motion.

Joining the sea of people, Marron and Goten fall into a cloud of hugs passed all around as the excitement level reverberates with the reunion of friends past and present. Inundated by hugs from Pan and a smack on the back from Trunks, Goten is then sent into the waiting arms of the woman who was like a mother to him.

"My second son!" Bulma coos, pulling Goten near over to kiss his forehead like she always did when he was a kid before smacking him on the cheek. "That's for not calling home every now and then." She scolds with a playful glint in her eyes as he rubs his face, still unsure how women can make that hurt so much.

"I promise," Goten grins again, vowing to not let so much time pass by from here on, when a thought strikes him and he glances around the assembled party. "Speaking of which, where's Bura-chan?"No sooner have the words left his mouth then his eyes fall on the stunning teenager he remembered as the girl she was as she stands beyond the throng of bodies.

Biting her lip ever harder, the moment his eyes meet hers, Bura drops her chin to look at her feet but just can't bear to break the gaze. Watching carefully as he weaves between the masses to make his way towards her, that same goofy grin plastered across his face like she remembered, the will to run simmers in the back of her mind but her feet remain firmly planted on the ground.

"Fair Princess Bura-chan," Goten greets boisterously as he steps before the younger girl, dropping to a knee and bowing dramatically as he would do when they were kids, expecting an equally cheesy response.

Holding his pose for several moments, Goten realizes he's only receiving the watchful stares of his family, instead of the response he'd hoped from from the girl before him. Dropping his arms, he slowly looks up from his kneeling position to be caught in the deep blue eyes just like he's remembered and the cascade of tears he hasn't. Rising to his feet, he cups her cheeks in his rough, calloused hands, eliciting a minute sob from the angelic girl.

"What's wrong my pretty, pretty Princess?" He coos sweetly, having expected the smiling girl he'd left behind so long ago.

Trying desperately to turn her eyes away, Bura regretfully finds herself held firmly in place and woefully surrenders to his gaze, biting back another sob.

"Why did you never come home?"

**888888888888888888888**

_The sun will ever slowly dip over the horizon._

_And that's when it will begin._

_The power of the cosmos acting on our mother world._

_Tides rising high and then so very low._

_As three moons rise in succession._

_Dragging the land to a crawl in the battle for dominance._

_On a planetary scale._

**888888888888888888888**

Sauntering down the center of the velvety runway leading to the dais with her tail idly swaying behind her, Pan emerges from the shadows cast by the looming pillars to step into the solitary ring of light surrounding where the Saiya-jin King sits, seeing to the last few details leading up to the nights event. Preceding the entourage in her wake, she steps into the halo of light surrounding the throne as the rest of the room remains dark.

Surrounded by a swirl of information leading up to the nights event, Vejiita sits idly as one Palace administrator stands by his seat, reading steadily through days schedule of events leading to the moons rise. As his voice drones, two other workers also continually pass papers back and forth and to the King for him to sign, all three speaking in succession but never about the same thing, testing his patience in their stead.

"You need to greet the Northern Provence Chaplains at two o'clock."

"We need you to sign off on on the supplies shipped to third battalion."

"Please approve of the menu changes for the gala."

"There's a petition from the Western Capital asking for your presence at an Elite's event."

"Guests will arrive starting at four and then you need to be in place at five, dinner's at seven."

"How do you feel about tiger lilies? They're the Princess's favorite."

Irritation growing with every word passing through their mouths, a low growl builds in the back of Vejiita's throat, half the details being spewed on him being better directed to the Queen then himself. More then tempted to level a blast on the three of them at once and up to the challenge it might entail, they're unwittingly saved as he views Pan stepping into the light before him with her arms crossed patiently behind her back along with the crowd of shadowed figures standing quietly behind her.

Waiting a moment longer he slashes his hand through the air, cutting all conversation instantly, the three workers bite their tongue at the unspoken command. "Get out of my sight," Vejiita orders, without question.

"Sire?"

"Go," he growls again, ending discussion to their surprise as more of the new comers to the room step into the light. "The Queen will sign off on the important details, it's her ball." Motioning them away, Bulma smiles airily to her grumpy mate before directing them out of the room, her parents and Bura in tow.

Waiting for the sound click of the side entrance to the throne room closing, Trunks moves to Pan's side, curling a possessive arm around her waist as he trains his eyes on his father, intrigued by the mysterious look of amusement crossing his features as he sits in silence. Not receiving a response after several more moments though, he clears his throat, gaining his attention. "Perhaps your guests would like to know about tonights event, father," the Prince eludes, showing obvious restraint from wanting to pull Pan closer then decent.

"I suppose," Vejiita sighs, sitting up straighter in his seat, eying each of the new comers in succession, especially looking upon the raven haired man who last stood before him more then ten years prior. "Be dressed by three, you'll be escorted to the Royal family ante room for tea at four and the ball shall begin promptly at five. You can do as you like but moon's rise is forecasted to begin shortly before ten-"

"Sire," Goten interrupts, stepping forward from the congregation. "What gala is this you've invited us here for?" Skepticism lacing his voice and reflecting in his narrowed eyes.

"Which do you think?" Vejiita smirks in smug satisfaction.

Glancing among the other attendants and noting the glances being exchanges between his niece and best friend, his ki begins rising along with his agitation, confirm the suspicions he attempted to ignore on their journey. "You brought us here on Blood Moon's Eve?" He shouts, quickly powering up to his ascended form, his gold halo of energy swirling around his form and lighting up the traditionally dim room.

"Are you going to tear apart my throne room again?" Vejiita taunts with a laugh, rising to his feet and stepping off the raised dais. "You're welcome to be locked in a gravity chamber. The woman has perfected the level ten locks, they can withstand the most powerful of attacks. But seeing as how you were but a teen when you last fell under the moons, I would think you'd want your mate to experience the revelry."

Barring his teeth in challenge, Goten clenches his fists, teetering on the brink of launching an attack at his King. The sensation of fresh rage boils beneath his skin, his concentration waining as he watches Vejiita mock him once more with a snort and roll of his eyes.

"Less then forty-five minutes back and the blood is already getting under your skin, control yourself like a man." Vejiita says with a quick dismissal of his challenge, his eyes moving to the others when a new voice speaks up.

"What's Blood Moon's Eve?"

"Only the greatest event to fall on this planet," Goten admits miserably, not looking back to meet his sister-in-law's gaze but instead choosing to see himself out of the room without explanation.

"It's an event that happens every two years when all three full moons rise on the same night, tonight's the ball and masquerade," Pan replies happily, turning away from Trunks just as his lips are about to make contact with her neck, much to his chagrin.

"It's the longest night of the two years," Vejiita continues, watching the door closing for the second time in short succession. "Three night's in a row, full moon's rise until the third night, tonight. All three moon's will once again rise together in the western sky, their combined pull dragging the planet to a crawl. The night is said to last three times as long as any other night."

"What about oozaru?" Gohan pipes, intrigued by the science but knowing the full moon's affects on a saiya-jin.

With a gruff laugh and motion of his hand, Vejiita draws attention to the new entrant to the room. "You will have much more on your mind tonight. It's called the blood moon because your blood will flow backwards, the only fights to happen tonight will be unmated men challenging for unmated women." Turning back to his throne he proceeds back to reclaim his seat. "You will be shown to your quarters and provided anything you need for the night." He dismisses, leaving it to the others to explain anything more needed.

One by one they each file from the room, following Pan as she points out a few finer details on their voyage through the palace. Settling back in his seat, Vejiita looks each of them over once more, his eyes falling especially on the petite blond who'd entered at Goten's side and who's hand now rests on her swollen abdomen.

"Woman," he gruffly calls, catching her attention before she's the last to leave the room, leveling eyes with her for several moments. "You're going to give birth tonight," he eludes, shaking her with his words as she rushes finally from the room, leaving him once more in silence.

**888888888888888888888**

_Claim what is yours while the night's young._

_When those three moons rise, you'll have no other choice._

_First you feel euphoria as if all is right._

_Second you feel elation like you're on top of the world._

_And third you feel invigorated and that is when all is set free._

**888888888888888888888**

Swirls of colors flutter about the room like a living sea of glitz and sparkle as music fills the air, interlacing with the chatter and laughter of voices as well as the rhythm of dancing feet. People of court and Elite's just the same move about the room in tandem, women in their finest gowns and men in their best armor, each color and style signifying their rank and class. Royal blue for royalty, black for elite's, grays and greens and a myriad of other colors for first class and other varying ranks and titles.

A quarter past nine and the energy in the grand ball room is still off the scale as the revelers indulge in the night hosted by the Royal family while keeping a fleeting eye on the three arched windows high up the western wall. Wide open, the warm a fragrant evening breeze fills the room and the bright stars shine regally in the darkened sky, barely a wisp of cloud obscuring the heavenly view.

Standing at the top out crop of a short set of stairs leading to a sitting room, Gohan watches the party quietly with a drink held in his gloved hand. Intrigued by the story behind the event, his eyes wander across the faces he's met so far but trained specifically on his own daughter as the Crown Prince twirls her in endless loops around the dance floor. The clock keeping time on the wall behind, the hands register now twenty past.

"Where's Goten?"

A wave of anxiousness enveloping her small frame, Marron steps out from the seating room, wrapped in a white gown suited for her condition. Wringing her hands in habit, she stands beside her brother-in-law, absently noting the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"He's locked away in the gravity chamber. Won't even respond to Vejiita or Trunks summons," Bulma offers, lifting the hem of her velvety blue dress as she floats up the stairs to the pair, looking on the younger woman with concern having heard what her mate had forecast earlier.

"He's been acting strange since we landed..." Marron confides, overwhelmed by the new world laid out before her and that which is foretold to happen.

Dismissing Gohan in his obvious urge to track down his wife, Bulma wraps a comforting arm around Marron and rest her other hand on her round belly. "Goten never told you of all of this," she voices knowingly, receiving a nod in confirmation. "This is any Saiya-jin living's favorite night. He just doesn't want to do something he'll regret."

"What do you mean?" She asks, leaning her head on the Queen's shoulder.

Smiling a smile reminiscent of memories past, Bulma brushes the soon-to-be-mothers hair gently, glancing momentarily at the same offending clock. One minute to half past. "It's mating season, dear, and he's in heat."

**888888888888888888888**

_Open your eyes and let the blood flow._

_When that first window opens, it's two more hours to go._

_All hearts beating in tandem this night._

_It's a battle of dominance._

_A battle of will._

_And every Saiya-jin's right._

**888888888888888888888**

Swaying together with arms intertwined, Trunks holds Pan firm against his chest as they move perfectly to the beat of the music, lost in the crowd. Drifting left and then right, they spin in endless and dizzying loops as they have for the hour or more gone by. Their compliment of scents waft around them as their tails lazily circle each others backs.

"Trunks-kun, do you remember-"

"Hai."

"...me too."

The intoxicating warmth of the room rises as the clock on the wall ticks by to ten to ten. The intermingled scents of sweat and Saiya-jin musk with it's spicy tang thicken as the crest of the first moon slowly begins it's rise. Torchiere's, lamps, and candles around the grand hall slowly dim with the increase in pace of the revelers as the orange glow of the coming moon makes it's initial break through the first window in the western wall.

"Please."

**888888888888888888888**

_First moon._

_Euphoria._

_The feeling begins as it wells in the pit of your soul._

_Vibrations tracing across your skin._

_Glee and complete ecstasy, nothing matters elsewhere across the worlds._

_Like a drug, it consumes you the moment it caresses your form._

**888888888888888888888**

"They're so happy."

Grunting softly in thought, Vejiita rests in his raised seat against the eastern wall, allowing his eyes time to rove over the congregation before him. One elbow on the arm of his chair, he rests his chain on his fist, never moving his head while his eyes work steadily. The hands register three minutes til and the first of the three brothers is just past halfway over the sill. His gaze shifts every few seconds from the dancer to the workers, to his son, and to his mate. The agitation pricks his skin as his mind screams to him, any minute now.

"I deprived them of the Blood Moon once, never again," he mumbles, tracing his eyes once more to Gokou as he follows his own mate through the maze of bodies on the dance floor. Two minutes to go.

Balanced gracefully on the other arm of the ornate chair, Bura too watches over those gathered, finding solace in her Father's aura. Her gaze focuses mainly on her brother and best friend, intrigued as their eyes never break but lips never meet. A sigh can't help but escape her own as she looks back to the eyelet window where the moon, three-quarters, shows.

"It must have been torture."

"Hmm."

"When will my Blood Moon rise?" She wonders openly, feeling the grace of the moons but the pull just barely dull.

"Everyone's moon rises differently." One minute to go.

Watching from across the room, they both train their eyes on the stairs of the seating room where Bulma and Chichi stand with who they only know as "Goten's mate". Her nerves obviously heightened as she strokes her abdomen and warily looks through the windows reflecting the evening sky. Thirty seconds ticking one by one, only a sliver of the moon lacks as it rises in it's amber brilliance, filling her cornflower eyes and intriguing the pair.

Ten seconds.

Five seconds.

In unison, all Saiya-jin heads snap to the window as the beauty of the first fills their gaze in entirety and a chilled silence sweeps the room in the same instant. Minus the eyes of Vejiita and Bura who manage to keep their watch on the gravid blond. It's in that moment, silence and light, the ki of every Saiya-jin present begins to rise and when her cry breaks across the room, bringing her to her knees.

Time.

**888888888888888888888**

_Second moon._

_Elation._

_Consumed by desire._

_Your spirit will rise, never to fall._

_You are bound now._

_So says the second brother's will._

**888888888888888888888**

Ki vaulting above the rest, Trunks pulls his raven haired beauty ever tighter, allowing one hand to comb through her glistening hair as his other brushes across the base of her tail, earning a reaction that's musical at it's best. Grinning at the feeling he knows she feels too, the possessive wave inundates him each time another male wanders to close.

Enjoying the warmth of holding her close as the music continues on from the pause, the Prince spins his Princess through the air, picking her feet up off the ground and earning a shout of delight. The ever prominent heat of the room brings a sheen to their skin, glowing subtly under the deeper red of the second moon's half risen glow. Each minute that drops off the clock draws another ounce of breath from their lungs, riding the tide and never noticing as another thirty-five minutes has passed them by.

"My Pan-chan..." Trunks whispers in her ear, his hot breath caressing her neck.

"Hmm," she murmurs, leaning her head on his chest as she has for longer then she can even remember.

Their steps slowing with the tempo of the song, the world surrounding them fades to gray and black, minus the twin born moons shining in from the sky. The schism falls in perfect order, a shout and cry far distant and hollow falls short of the haloed helix of gold binding their souls under the rising eye. Murmuring words only for her to hear, the next Saiya-jin King grants his lips a fleeting request as he leaves a chaste kiss upon her temple, submitting to the commanding glow.

**888888888888888888888**

Remember to breathe.

Be strong and weak.

You're not alone.

Tears cried is pains survived.

All is not lost.

Though you're on your own.

**888888888888888888888**

Another cry breaks free followed by a sob as Marron huddles at the pinnacle of the stairs, holding her stomach as the baby assaults her from within. Tears flowing freely now, she sucks in every breath she can take as her eyes register the second three-quarters of moon. The demanding Saiya-jin plucks at her strings as she clenches her teeth in time for another resounding kick, the remorse shows between each bought at the stains now soiling her borrowed gown.

"I can only be with you a little longer sweetie," Bulma coos softly, with one arm curled around the younger woman's shoulders and her free hand stroking her cheek, brushing away her tears.

"I'm sorry," Marron sobs again, cringing with the might of another kick, knowing the clock now shows five more minutes til the second moon's rose.

"Shh," Bulma hushes her, hearing nothing of the sort, as she looks across the room in time to see her Mate as he rises from his seat and treks across the room, their daughter curling in his now warmed throne in his stead. "Your mother and mine will see to you after the third moon begins," the Queen encourages, looking to Chichi and Videl who kneel as well at her side with a telling glance, hoping they remember what's next.

"Please don't leave me," she cries again louder as a stronger kick comes now only five minutes between, she opens her eyes just in time to see the last shard of moon clear the sill to fill the room and the Queen pulls her comforting arms away. "No!"

"Be strong," Videl and Chichi both murmur as they rise to their feet with Bulma as they each glance down the stairs, each meeting the gaze of their mates as they come to them from varying directions.

A fit of sobs wracks Marron's hoarse throat as the women she looks to descend the stairs to appease the men they're committed too. Preparing for another mighty kick and brushing the tears from her cheeks, she slowly attempts to rise to her feet, in time for a renewed kick from her coming child, bringing her down once more. Defeated but unwilling to give in, she curls on her side, the heat of her skin through the once beautiful dress cooled by the chilling stone, she knows by each mounting attack that the clock has quickly passed ten minutes past.

"Goten..." She whimpers, her ears ringing but registering the sounds of a few battles punctuating her own strife and blur in the distance.

**888888888888888888888**

_Third moon._

_Invigorated._

_Energy gone is energy's rise._

_The saying says of distance and fondness._

_Was written by a Saiya-jin warrior, under the third full moon._

_Distance makes the heart grow stronger._

_When a rival's too near._

_The one who desires more shall win the fight._

**888888888888888888888**

Their ki blending and pitching as the final moon half-fills the third eyelet window, Trunks holds his prize firmly as he forms a blast in the palm of one hand, launching it at an Elite who dared to wander too close. His power escalating quickly and eyes flickering to teal, the sound of Pan purring against his neck, entices him to do it again, enjoying the rush of adrenaline pulsing in his veins. Screams and shouts of rage surround them as more fighters have taken up arms, the moons driving those losing to madness.

Unsure of when the music ended with the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, Pan gently grips his tail in her hands as her bare skin absorbs the purple hued light from the last rising brother, exhaling at the sensation of Trunks ki surging and subsiding again. Giggling in delight as the gold rush of power around them brightens, she releases her hold on her Prince, taking him by the hand as they both look up at the ravishing moon as it rises faster then the other's now eighty percent full.

Several battered combatants falling at their feet and the clang of drawn weapons sing about their heads as they share the glory of the light of the moons. The clock ticking on the back wall, chimes the ten minutes to midnight as ki attacks are traded from across the room, but the pair stand serene and resolute, watching in amazement as the last window slowly fills to the brim with each tick of the second hand.

"Trunks-kun..." Pan purrs his name, eyes wide and seeing, clasping his hand and never desiring to let go.

"Hai," he replies just as softly, each of them ducking as two fighting males fly past, but their gaze not breaking from the sky.

Five minutes to midnight now as the rush of a good fight flows free, the desire for the rising moon joins their minds with one single thought shared as they each form a ball of ki in their free hands. No glance and no word shared, a few more seconds pass before they each thrust their energy into the obscuring wall and the resounding explosion leveling it to ash. Couples and combatants freed to the sky and distant sparks in the expansive sky of similar matches, the dust settles in mere moments as the pure shine of all three moons finally falls at their feet.

The orange, red, and purple hues blend and pulse like a beacon over the western sky as the air takes on a static vibe as the hands keep clicking by. Two minutes to go. The heat clinging to their skin, with no warning, Trunks sweeps his beauty into his protective arms before launching them both into the midnight sky with a mighty flourish of power.

Five.

Three.

One.

**888888888888888888888**

_On the stroke of midnight._

_They say for a moment that the heart just stops._

_Frozen in time._

_But really it beats faster._

_Willing itself to keep you alive._

_To make it through the night._

_Breathe._

**888888888888888888888**

Screaming again as the kicks come faster but throat so dry that the sobs can hardly escape, Marron cries mournfully, regretfully alone. The rage and energy around her fades to a dull sensation as one by one the occupants trickle from the room, the Queen and her family well and gone from her side. Tears blurring her swollen eyes, she barely notes the azure hair of the Princess watching her silent and unmoving from across the room in much her plight but with a shaky wipe of her brow, she looks again to find the alluring Demi-Saiya-jin gone.

Chiming for the eight time, she knows that could only mean, two minutes till midnight falls and thus is when hell breaks loose. Her baby kicks in determination again and the cool feel of blood follows as the wall in front of her collapses, letting the light and air shine in. Agonizing and praying for the breath to scream, she curls tighter around her gravid form, biting her knuckle in hopes to dull her pain.

"Please..." she begs through tears as she hears the chime again, one minute left and the child attempts to rip her apart from within. "Please..."

Counting the seconds and cringing before the kick, she sucks in each breath, hoping to make it last. One, two, three, she counts and then moans again. Wishing to rest but needing to fight, she whimpers again as the Saiya-jin child gives her a few seconds reprieve before gearing up to have at her again. Choking a harsh inhalation of air, she spreads her puffy red eyes to see the beautiful moons, in time as well to hear that damning chime.

Midnight.

As if by instinct, right on cue, her child she willed of love fights her again. Sobs and gasps carry her through as the rest of the room lays in silence and ruin. Cough and sob again, she rocks her burning forehead on the chill tile near the top of the stairs, hoping for anything to take her pain away. Heart and head pounding and wishing ever harder to fall asleep, the slow steady sound of foot steps fades in her mind, bound by her delirium.

"No," she whimpers, overwhelmed by the heat and ravaged by pain. "No more."

A wince dances across her brow as her eyes are weighed heavy and closed, a minute kick trembles from her abdomen, willing her to attempt to doze. Her rest lasts no more then a few seconds though when she feels herself hoisted by a strong and familiar pair of arms. Crying in fear and sudden jeer as the baby makes for better position, she moans again and force her eyes open to view her assailant.

Eyes raw and dry, she squints in concentration, barely able to hold her head up under own power but soon recognizing the smoldering eyes peering back at her in adoration and concern.

"Goten?" She whispers, hoping his warmth is real, only to receive a soft small and kiss to her brow.

"My strong Marron..." Goten murmurs comfortingly, turning his back on the looming moons as he cradles his wife with much care and carries her from the room. "Just a little longer."

**888888888888888888888**

_The night of the Blood Moon is said to last three times as long._

_But anyone old enough to care._

_Has other things on their mind._

_The moons act in tandem._

_And rotation slows._

_Working against Mother sun._

_Twenty-one hours of a Saiya-jin night._

_Until the brilliant red gem wins the battle once again._

_Reminiscent of a noble warrior's plight._

_No matter the losses when two halves of one soul to be won._

**888888888888888888888**

The room lies in shambles and the veranda doors wide open as the early morning sun pours in with her rosie brilliance and warmth, married with a cooling breeze leveled by the long night. The sheer white curtains billow of their own accord, inspiring an emotion of serenity in contrast to the blackened soot on walls and the portraits lying on the floor in pieces. Furniture destroyed in the mayhem, the bed was the worst casualty, the canopy resulting in the collapse and ultimate pile of rubble.

Despite the chaos, a mound of blankets and bedding in shades of white, black and blue moves seemingly under it's own will. The sun shinning at just the right angle as it rests low over the horizon, reflects glimmers of blue and gold across the ceiling, courtesy of the pair of crowns resting on the bureau. The dance of light and color moves hypnotically as the sun makes its regal ascent, warming the exhausted life of the planet.

Stifling a yawn and peering through her tired eyes, Pan snuggles into the warmth around her as the gentle light of the sun fills her midnight gaze. Lying on his muscular chest, she sighs, desiring to stay lost in the clouds of pillows and sheets. She cant help but respond as Trunks strokes his calloused hands down her bare back. "Good morning," she murmurs softly willing to fall back to sleep thanks to his delicate ministrations, that is until his nimble fingers find their way to the base of her tail.

"Time to get up Princess," he coaxes playful as she buries her eyes well against his neck in protest, until he slowly runs his fingers along the length of her tail, earning him a more then gratifying moan.

"Bite me," her muffled reply finally arrives after several moments of enjoying his affections in an effort to get her up, only to receive a heartfelt laugh.

"I've already done that," he chuckles happily, stirring the girl enough that she moves to a sitting position.

Straddling his waist as she stretches her tired back, Pan looks down at her Prince's face with renewed eyes as she brushes her cascading hair back, revealing the still fresh mark at the base of her neck. Stirred by the vision and the returning memories, Trunks catches her by surprise, sitting up as well and wrapping her in his arms and pressing a tender kiss to the healing flesh. Gasping at the intimate caress, she twines her arms around his neck, wishing the feeling may never end.

"A new world awaits you, my Princess," he eludes thoughtfully, leaning back from their embrace to have a clear look at her eyes. "My beautiful Pan-chan."

Smiling a smile that's only complete with him, she gently strokes his cheek with her delicate fingers, tracing the angle's of his brow and jaw. "You're pretty," she purrs affectionately before he's captured her lips with his own.

**888888888888888888888**

"_It's time."_

"_Sire?"_

"_To take what's rightfully yours."_

**888888888888888888888**

**888888888888888888888**

**888888888888888888888**

**888888888888888888888**

Thanks again for reading!

The epilogue will be along shortly, I expect by the end of the week at latest, hopefully work behaves itself for me. It's pretty much mostly written or otherwise written out.

Please let me know what you think and if something was missed, please let me know.

Tchus

'Tunks


	7. Epilogue

I'd like the say thanks every one for reading and I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chap. Life got in the way to say the least. Special thanks to Abstract Darkness for messaging me and making me realize how long I'd neglected it. Time flies when the world is nuts.

I hope you like this final installment and don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

**All The King's Horses**

**Epilogue**

**88888888888888888888888**

_'-Sitting upon his throne of silver and gold, the King looks on his congregation with glassy eyes both crystalline and pure. Breath held tight, deep in his chest he wills his weary self to speak. "I need you," he said. "I want you," he said. Standing from his coveted dais, he falls to his knees and weeps. "My soul is yours and yours is mine. Without you, I will die. My soul will divide and be left for eternity to search, hopelessly for you, my mate. Please hear my words my love," he pleads and pledges with all his heart. "Even will all the power and all the might of all the King's horses and all the King's men, I can't live without you at my side again."-'_

88888888888888888888888

"_It's time."_

"_Sire?"_

"_To take what's rightfully yours."_

"_You're to live forever..."_

"_Long live the Empire."_

88888888888888888888888

Knelt before the throne of all Saiya-jin King's and sitting back on her heels, Pan rests solemnly in the center of the white circle of carpet which symbolizes the solidarity of the Empire. Returned back to her all black style, her velvety black cape drapes over her shoulders and surrounds her like a veil as she rests her clasped hands in her lap, remaining stark still. The only rare movement from the Demi comes as the occasional bat of her eyes as she looks on to the King and Queen who sit five steps above her position upon their gilded seats.

The ceremonial hall is a lit by the noon-day sun shinning in from the large open windows as Elite's and dignitaries alike line the halls, all on their feet but in rudimentary position, creating a ring around the room in audience. All onlookers watch in silence along with the murals of past Kings on each wall, separated only by the massive pillars supporting the domed ceiling high above their heads. Man and woman alike dons their best armor, their watchful gaze on the kneeling girl, the crown on her head burning like fire with the rays of ethereal light.

Faithfully listening to her King speak as he commends her accolades, she can't help feeling a sense of serenity despite the eyes all focused on her. Heart swelled with pride as the words graze her ears, a mask of passiveness conceals her inner most emotions, the sensation of her family standing less then twenty paces behind enforces her resolve. The silver medallion she received in this same room so many years ago, hangs resolutely around her thin neck, the cool metal chain warming against her skin, glimmers like a beacon to symbolize where her service to the kingdom began.

"You've honored your Kingdom with unfaltering dedication. Self-sacrificing and studious to uphold our laws and traditions. Power has been born in you, you've redefined the Thirteen Honors we all strive for. Fourteen years ago, I granted you the title of Princess in waiting, yet you as well have exceeded what that moniker bestowed you."

Watching the ceremony thoughtfully, some three days gone since they stood beneath the fabled Blood Moon, the Son family stands together among the assembly in silent observance. Trading in their trademark gi's for the day, the Son men don the black, white, and gold armor of the title they truly hold as Elite's of the empire, making the three appear more identical then ever. By contrast the Son women each wear a complimenting simple dress courtesy of the Queen, Marron in particular is the only one seated before the group, with their new born baby cradled in a bundle of blankets in her arms, only a shock of the child's raven hair stands out from the swaddling as the new mother watches in grave interest.

"You were groomed for prestige and trained for greatness with the knowledge, strength, and cunning to one day ascend to the throne," Vejiita's clear and commanding voice fills the hall, drawing the momentary lapse of the Son family's eyes back to his exalting position as he focuses solely on the woman he's had the privileged to watch grow. "Feet on the ground, head in the clouds, and eyes always on the next victory-to-be-had. You've shattered previous conceptions of the prowess of a female Saiya-jin and surpassed the thirteen honors faster then was ever thought possible, bested the previous best by more than two years. The example you've set for male and female warriors alike has laid the foundation for the next generation and for this you will be rewarded. You've paved the way to lead our empire into the next century and beyond."

"For the glory of Vejiita!" The congregation chants in tandem, moved by their King's words, pumping their fists in the air.

"Long live Vejiita," Pan speaks fluidly, voice soft but resounding, carrying a tone and character that intrigues all in her vicinity to stop and listen.

The silence ensues with the most finite of attention as the ceremony progresses, awaiting the next words to be spoken. The hush consuming each soul is accented by the slow and steady cadence of foot falls crossing the threshold of the room, approaching the dais proudly with barely a sound but the soft padding of worn leather boots on the masterfully laid marble. Two heart beats between each step, the crescendo ends as the offending feet sink into the white carpeting behind where the raven haired beauty sits as the sound of honed steal scrapes against hardened leather.

"The prosperity of Vejiita," Trunks intones, having drawn his beloved sword as he stands behind his mate. Planting the tip of his sword in the soft rug, he takes a knee at her side, gripping the hilt firmly with both hands as the invading sunlight reflects off his gleaming crown.

All eyes on him still, including the two most important pairs of eyes in the room, Vejiita stands from his rostrum and steps forward to stand at the top of the five steps which symbolize the five Duty's of every Saiya-in warrior. Looking searchingly upon the pair for several moments longer as they stare back unfalteringly, he extols on the words his father and his father's father spoke so many decades ago. A child in his lessons, a teen in his triumphs, and a man in his ascension.

_This room was built in grandiose and monument to signify the soul and potential of a Saiya-jin. The five steps to scale to the ingress and the five steps to the dais is our duty, shall we remember that with each step with take in leading our people. Four pillars support the roof above our heads which like our honor takes strength and determination to uphold, without it we'd have long since crumbled. Then the four windows on the western wall. Our Pride. In some sense it honors our sun which feeds us each day and our three moons which keeps us alive through the night. But it's also our reminder to always look ahead, move forward, to strive for the future, that no matter how dark it gets, one of those four is always on the rise._

"Thirty-five years ago, my Father abdicated this throne with four confounding words; The Empire will Evolve," Vejiita echoes with the words of the former King still living in these walls, eluding a new understanding of the spoken declaration. "And in that time, much has been accomplished. We've expanded to hundreds of stars and have taken a commanding presence in the galaxy's. Six Saiya-jin's have risen to Super Saiya-jin'sjin's, including one, an heir born and raised under our Mother sun, and his mate who absolved her soul to stay by his side." The pride in his voice and eyes lingers through the room.

Taking the steps, one at a time, the proud King focuses on the venerated Demi's as he walks the perimeter of the ring of solidarity, gaze never wavering. Pondering the words he already knows all to well, he watches their resolve as they stand firm, unflinching under the forces weighing their destiny. Upon his second pass he too notes their eyes not wavering from the pinnacle in which he previously stood, drawing him to a halt directly before them with toes just brushing the white circle he once knelt on.

"_You are bound to uphold the laws of Vejiita."_

"_Hai."_

"_You will personify the traditions of Vejiita."_

"_Hai."_

"_You must support the citizens of Vejiita."_

"_Hai."_

"_You shall fight in the name of Vejiita."_

"_Hai."_

"_You live for Vejiita."_

"_And die for Vejiita."_

Placing a single foot on the soft carpeting followed by another, the Saiya-jin King descends on the duo like a wild cat stalking it's prey, intentionally vying for any sign of anxious or discomfort. Remembering the rush he felt as his father stood over him, hairs standing on the back of his neck, he too stands over his son, noting the firm but comfortable grip he holds on his sword. Eyes narrowed in thought, his gaze bores on his heir as he stares back, his hardened features and unwavering resolve a perfect match.

"How do you affirm?" Vejiita commands, filling the silence with only an arms length between King and Prince.

"Dignity, Authority, Honor, Justice, Duty, Power, Tradition, Assertion, Pride, Ascension," Trunks recites on queue, neigh a beat between his fathers words and his own nor a breath taken. Eye to eye, his own momentarily flickering to teal. "I am Vejiita and Vejiita is me."

A proud smirk nearly cracking his features, Vejiita once more side steps to stand before Pan, instantly drawn to her deep and soulful eyes. The intriguing darkness that's never once wained since she was but a sprite. "And how do you affirm?" He beckons more deliberately, unable to raise a harsher voice to the girl he sees as a second daughter.

"Grace, Courage, Gallant, Grand, Valorous, Virtuous, Honor, Duty, Pride, Noble," Pan decrees in pledge and honesty, willing all to hear her heartfelt words. "I am Vejiita and Vejiita is me."

Satisfied and proud, Vejiita nods to the pair and turns on his heel to face the dais once more and his Queen who has since moved from her seat to stand elegantly on the third step down from the throne. Smirking to himself, he memorizes the scene, stunned by an identical picture already held in his mind.

"_These words are the truths you will live by."_

"_Hai."_

"_Strive to know and teach their deepest meaning."_

"_Hai."_

"_Uphold this promise in accordance of our Thirteen Honors."_

"_To grow."_

"_To prosper."_

"_To remain victorious."_

"_And forever celebrated."_

"_Yes sire."_

"Rise," Vejiita commands, watching as his mate descends the final two steps to stand on the same plane as him, remaining eye to eye. Exhaling a held breath, he doesn't need to look over his shoulder to know they stand at each of his shoulders and he gives his next instruction. "Take your due position."

Holding position at the pinnacle of the ring of solidarity, Trunks passes his father on the right as Pan passes on the left, traversing to the stairs in tandem but not obstructing the King's gaze from the Queen as they linger in harmony. Without a bit of sound or look shared, their contrasting capes weave with their steady cadence as they reach the steps and cross paths on the second and third stair behind the Queen and continuing on unimpeded.

Backs to the congregation, they each halt before the hallowed thrones and turn on their heels to look out over the vast room, instantly absorbing the new vantage point. Sharing a minute glance, they each train their eyes back on Vejiita who's yet to move while the Queen now stands at the edge of the ring but her back remaining to them. In the same heart beat, Trunks re-sheaths his sword as he raises his chin in pride.

"I abdicate this throne," Vejiita apprises, filling the room with a wave of gasps and hushed murmurs in the hundreds and surprising the Son's who now stand behind him. "I trust to you this throne that you will lead justly and fairly. A new light will shine. From Crown Prince to King, your title shall be," receiving a nod from his and his mate, he too nods his head. "King Vejiita XIII."

With the final words gracing their ears, Pan and Trunks share a single mysterious smile before taking the seats they were groomed for in an eruption of deafening cheers. Cheers that fill the vaulted room and pour in from the courtyards and streets outside the four mighty windows where thousands more have gathered in grandiose celebration within and beyond the palace gates.

Grinning ever wider, Trunks stretches out his fingers to clutch his cherished mates hand, reveling in the warmth and happiness she's always afforded him. "Are you happy my Queen?" He murmurs for her ears only, unable to draw his eyes from her newly blushing cheeks.

"Always my King," she confides, barely above a whisper, still viewing the whole of the congregation and willing him to cast his gaze as well.

88888888888888888888888

"And then what happened?"

Smiling with a gentle sigh, the three sets of innocent eyes implore vehemently to learn the final words. The story told so many times but still unable to resist to hear what she had to say when the King passionately foretold his love. Stretching in exaggerated delay, earning protests all around before turning the last delicate page, she eyes the children so intrigued that they've long since forgotten the mountains of toys around them and that which they fought over only a few hours before.

Two boys and a girl, ages six, four and three and reflections of a memory now two decades gone. The boy of six with hair just like his father, spiky and wild, the deepest raven black just like his eyes and his pride. While the boy at four and girl at three look so alike with eyes of crystal yet still so much in contrast. He with black hair aflame like his grandfather with a spirit that burns with desire while her hair is soft and flowing with the lightest shade of lavender which all the more makes her her daddy's little girl. All of them a source of havoc and pride.

"Tell us Momma."

_'- "I hear your spoken desire my King and that which you declare," she affirms with passion. "To know you feel and burn so deep, for me like I, that with which you must know," the emotion lingers on every tone of her tongue. "I need you too my King," she said. "I want you too my King," she cried. "I can't live without you my King," she shouts with every ounce of desire she possess in her body and soul._

"_Then why do you hesitate?" He questioned on the verge of breaking._

_Choking back a biting sob, the tears threatening to blind both her eyes and his own. "Because I love you," she whimpered, no longer able to support her resolve as she stumbles forward._

_Gasping and rushing forward in less then a bat of an eye, the once lonely King catches the woman he covets in his strong and gentle arms before she can strike the floor, lowering them both to once more rest on their knees as he wills her lips to once more grace his. "I swear to you..."-'_

Gasping in surprise, Pan nearly drops the book from her hands as a familiar set of arms winds around her rounded waist and a warming set of lips descends on her elegant neck before those final words are whispered for her to hear. "That all the King's horses and all the King's men, mean nothing without you at my side forever and until the end."

Squealing in delight, the children jump up to prance around them room in elation of the stories end, though little matters to Pan as she turns in her mates arms to place a chaste kiss on his lips in reward.

"And ever my King."

_**-Fin-**_

_88888888888888888888888_

_88888888888888888888888_

_88888888888888888888888_

Hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think... please?

I'm considering a sequel but it's going to be a while. I do have a few other Trunks/Pan's on the back burner so look out for those. If I've missed or not made something clear, don't hesitate to let me know.

Thanks again to everyone who read and more so to everyone who reviewed.

Tchus,

Tunks


End file.
